Anonymous
by Jet Classics
Summary: Secretly Allen yearns for Road, but is too shy to convey. Was it wrong for a good boy to fall for a bad girl? He finds it endearing. Unable to resist after years he starts writing love letters to her and it becomes his secret. Nobody knows Allen has an undeniable love and no one suspects anything. So what happens when he starts showing signs of love randomly?
1. The Good Boy

**-|*The Good Boy*|- **

* * *

Allen stared into his locker blankly. He wasn't sure what to make of what he's done. He wasn't sure what to make of this feeling. It was new to him. Something he definitely wasn't used to, but he ultimately knew what it was. He's had it for a long time and now he was in college with his best friends. He's known for a long time, but he couldn't bring himself to gather enough courage to say something. He couldn't talk to his best friends or her friends. He hardly knew her friends. Or were they family? They were close. He shared classes with them in high school, but now those years were over. He was officially 21. He still had this feeling about her. The feeling people call a curse yet a blessing. What was he supposed to do? Does she notice him? Well, of course. He's a freak. His friends say otherwise, but Allen could never get over it. A deformed left arm, a scar on his face that everyone mistakes for a tattoo, and his white hair. How is that not a freak? Although no one knew about his arm. He hid it.

That doesn't change the fact about his feeling. He degrades himself unintentionally, but a lot of people do it purposely. So could she accept him? He didn't know if she even notices him. If he can't bring himself to talk to her face-to-face, why not do it another way? She won't even know it was him. That would allow him to say whatever he wants to about her and about his feelings to her. But what if she finds out? And how was he to do this? What if his friends find out? Would they aprrove? Maybe, then maybe not.

Allen sighs wearily, gathering his books, and shutting his locker. He was sort of glad his college allowed students to use lockers if they please unlike most colleges because he didn't trust his dorm roommate. He didn't like Allen. Allen could honestly say the feeling was neutral. His name was Chaoji Han. Allen wasn't sure what he ever did to him, but he holds a strong grudge against Allen. They never talk to each other and if they do it's rare. He found out Chaoji asked for a new roommate since the beginning of the year. The administration caved in. Now Chaoji was moving out and someone else was moving in. He just didn't know who yet. He doesn't care who he lives with in his dorm. He just doesn't want to be glared at everytime he walks in his dorm.

Without any haste, Allen began walking to his next class. It was his favorite class, but he wasn't too excited about it today. His thoughts were tied to something, or someone, today. People whirred by, speaking, laughing, some taunting, him or other people he did not know. He could only hear the noise around him. He didn't pay attention to where he was going, but he was too used to his school that his feet intinctively guided him there. He was the first in class. The halls outside were loud like always, but inside it was quiet. Nothing entered his brain. Nothing was registering. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. Her, the bad girl. Him, the good guy. It was twisted, but not all contorted. You often hear the line 'A good girl falls for bad boys', but is it right for that to happen vise versa?

It was strange. This feeling they call love. He was not used to it. He had never been. Allen had been alone most of his life. He had been an orphan for all but a few years of his life. His foster father died and he was put in the care of Cross Marian. In all sense it should have been used the other way. Cross Marian had been put in Allen's care. Allen knows he didn't care in the slightest about Allen, but he didn't care as long as it had kept him from going back to the foster home. Even then when he was with his new guardian he had no love. He didn't care, remember? The only love he got was from Mana and he was long since dead. The only other love was the friendly love he got from his friends and their families. Maybe it was a stronger love than he believed, but Allen shied away. In his mind and heart he couldn't stand the thought of being loved. Though it had hurt him, he stayed away from human attachment. Resorting in him being a loner, sometimes distant, but he accepted the love of his friends. After years of them jamming it into his skull he considered them the closest family he has. At first he thought that was all the love he would ever need or get, but after years of trying to disregard this feeling, he failed. Life and fate had a different idea in mind, making it impossible for Allen to have his wish, but maybe he was granted an opportunity and not a wretched curse he called a wish. He knew this was all lies he placed on himself. That fact was just pushed away and became a lie itself.

Now he had to accept it. He had to accpet this feeling for her. He's known about it for so long and pretended not to care, but he always did. Now he just fully accepted it with heart and mind. Nothing stopped him from staring anymore. He had finally bound his soul back into human nature, but now he needed the courage. That would never happen. Allen was a coward. Always has been and always will be. Even when he got mad he never faltered from his good boy persona. He was just a goody two-shoes. He wasn't all good, he'll grant himself that, but because his patience is not thin or easily drowned with emotions, it's rare for you to see his bad side. "Allen? Hello Allen? Earth to Allen?"

Allen shifted his head, turning to face the familiar voice. Lenalee smiled at him. Allen returned the smile without much effort put forth. It wasn't all fake, but it wasn't entirely real. You can't smile a real smile everytime after all. "Y-yes, Lenalee?" Allen asked softly.

"What's with you today? All day you've been acting strange." Lenalee said, laughing a little.

"Oh? Am I? Sorry." Allen murmured, gazing at the board as Professor Yeager walked in the room. He taught many things, but it was all related to literature. Allen adored the creative writing. Half the class enjoys it, but Allen loves it. Poetry, writing, romance, and more. It's just romance had always been a fantasy or for novels. Allen was never one to believe in true love exsisting, but maybe he had been wrong. The books had been for entertainment, but now it was something to hang onto. "I've been thinking about something."

"Care to share?" Lenalee asked.

"It-it's a secret. Sorry, Lenalee."

"That's okay. As long as it's a good secret and not a bad one you're keeping." Lenalee smiled.

Allen looked away, nodding gently, but a small pink tint lingered on his face. Lenalee never noticed for she quickly laid her attention on the class lesson. Allen was in and out of it, but never got caught, that or the Professor didn't care too much since Allen was his best student, but a thin smile found it's way on his lips as he found out what he was going to do. The girl he likes would never know who it was, neither would his friends, and Allen could get some of this off his chest. Then maybe everything would feel a little better. After class he went back to his locker, no one knowing anything was up because her locker was near his, and secretly and without anyone noticing, he slipped a folded up letter in her locker, but he was smart enough to make sure it was the right locker. When he got to his locker he opened the door, looking through it blankly again, but watched through the crack of his locker to get a peek.

The girl he liked walked up to her locker. She rummaged through it, taking out books she needed, but truly didn't care about. What caught her attention was the letter that fell to the floor. She chewed her gum as she picked the letter up, blowing a bubble slowly before it popped. She slammed her locker closed as she opened it. Allen smiled a little, hoping she would like it. He knows she isn't into this kind of thing, not as much as other girls, but maybe there could be an exception.

Allen stared back in his locker, sensing she was about to look around to catch someone's gaze or just to find someone else to pick on or something, maybe looking for her clique. Allen glanced back seeing how her eyes were back on the letter, but smiled as he watched the smile crawling on her face. If she didn't like him, that was fine. Anything was worth seeing that smile on her face, but it was better knowing he created it. Closing his locker, he headed to his next class quietly, not disturbing anyone, just smiling proudly.

The girl with spikey bluish-purple hair stared at the paper, rereading and rereading the letter over and over again, leaning on the lockers. She wondered who gave it to her, then maybe it didn't matter. This was usually a one time thing. She still loved it.

_Dear Road Camelot,_

_You're a beautiful girl. I know it's something so cliche, but I hope you forgive me. This thought has been stuck on my mind for a long time. I just wanted you to know. Forgive me my silent awing, but you had to have been placed in front of my eyes for so long for a reason. No man can go long without realizing the beauty before them. Though it's not only your beauty that captivates me so. I notice you catch a lot of men's lusty gazes and you turn heads when you walk in a room, but you do have a valued reputation. Anyone would proudly turn their heads to see something so grand even if they have been incapable of discerning it true. I believe that no matter what reputation you have it will never change nor betray you awe-striking beauty since you look that of a goddess. I want to thank you for taking your time to read this far, but I will ask nothing but a few moemnts more for you to read on. If you like poems read on. If you like compliemts read on, for I have nothing bad to say about you. I hope you enjoy._

_In your hand lies my heart  
__And though my soul will never part  
__From this unworthy kid  
__You've stuck me in a jar with the sealed lid  
__Because of you I am forever vulnerable  
__In your unmerciful grasp that I find tolerable_

_I yearn for you to have me marked  
__For you something sparked  
__I could list so many reasons why  
__That I would never have to verify  
__For one-your eyes  
__That I would never defy_

_But I admit I couldn't be brave enough,  
__Trust me this is no bluff,  
__To ever speak these to you  
__But I wish to  
__You may be bad  
__But you drive me mad_

_I hope the poem didn't sound too rushed. I didn't have long to write it. You left me speechless. I understand you like sweet candy and maybe someday you'll think of me as sweet enough to impress. I may not be as tough as most, but I know when I see a jewel and how to cherish it so. All I can say is I tried to cut the cliche and that there's not a favorite thing I like about you because there can't be a favorite-you're too wonderful to have one trait better than the other. I wish to learn more, but above most I wish to see you smile. I may be a good boy and you a bad girl, but even someone likes me needs taste the glory of undeniable naughtiness sometimes. You could show me a new meaning and way, and maybe I could teach you something, too. Farewell._

_Truly yours,  
__Anonymous_

* * *

**Sorry about the letter if it's rushed, but I hope you guys like the story so far and the letter. I made it rushed because Allen was rushing in class to write. Please let me know what you think. Have a nice day.**


	2. Desirable Bad Girl

**-|*Desirable Bad Girl*|-**

* * *

Road couldn't believe this was happening. For a week straight she's found a love letter in her locker from Anonymous. Each one she loved because she can tell whoever this guy was he was sweet. Road loves sweets. She can tell this was no game. Whatever guy was writing these was amiable and that's how he views her. It did not matter how much she tried, Road couldn't get the thought that someone truly likes, maybe even love, Road out of her head. It was driving her crazy. Each and everytime she found the letter she smiled. The same goes for when she reads it. If this continues too much longer she will be searching for who is writing her love letters. Road hasn't told anyone about it yet, but that's because the only person who may care would be her Daddy or even Earl. The twins were a pack of idiots who just didn't care about love. They only cared about themselves. Tyki isn't interested in love unless it's someone he likes, but he never likes anyone long. Skin was too dense to understand. Lulubell was always dull. Then she could talk to Lulubell's friend Mimi, but no. Not yet. She won't do anything until she finds this guy. Road may not be the nicest girl or the gentlest, but even a girl like her has to make an exception for this. It was like a fantasy, a love story. Any girl would be happy to have something like this going on in their life.

Road looked up at the board with resentment. She was in detention. Nothing new for her, well, perhaps it was. The only time she goes to detention is when they have a certain teacher or student watching over the 'bad' kids, if not for that, then the teachers had to drag her to detention. No joke. You had to pick her up and hold her tightly, grab her arms tightly and drag, or trick her to coming. Road was quite childish about it. So, _the resentful board_, it said **QUIET!** all across it. The typical Road Camelot would never be quiet, but there was no one else in detention today. She had no one to talk to, but she could annoy the Professor. What was his name again? Professor... Professor... Professor Wenham!

Road picked up her pencil that had watermelons around it. Smiling deviously, she tapped her pencil on the desk. It was slow at first, but then it quickened. Soon she was slamming her pencil on the desk as the Professor looked up at her disapprovingly, eyes slanted, twitching with frustratioin. Road waved, stopping her tapping for momentarily. Nothing could hide her mirth, that's what was going to get iher in deeper trouble, but Road was all about trouble. Things tend to get more intriguing that way. In a shorter time period the Professor glared at her again. Road stopped and waved again. This repeated a dozen times before Professor Wenham had enough as he scrambled to her desk, taking her pencil away from her hand. "Quiet!" he scolded.

Road rolled her eyes, laying her head on the desk, staring at the clock. It was mocking her. With how quiet it was in the room, it was giving her a headache. The ticking and tocking of the clock was dreadful! It was so loud. She would not let the Professor win this 'quiet' war. Her hand searched for the straw she has in her bag just for an occasion like this. She took it out and glanced at the stupid Professor with a smirk. She crumpled up a small piece of paper and placed it in her mouth, soaking it with her saliva before taking it out, placing it at the end of the straw, aim, and FIRE! She covered her mouth to muffle her giggles as the spit ball landed in his _ear_. Wow, she was way off aim. Road tried it a few more times, not caring that her Professor was glaring at her. Each time she hit him, but in a different place. Who said you couldn't have entertainment in detention? She _was_ being _quiet,_ so it wasn't insubordination. "Road-"

The timer went off right there, tuning the Professor out and Road gathered her things, smiling and laughing as she ran out. The Professor yelled at her for running in the halls, but c'mon? Who actually listens to that one? Everyone runs in the school halls at least once, even the damn teachers! She rounded a corner and found the lockers. At first she was going to run past them and head somewhere to vandalize something, but stopped when she remembered this was the 8th day. She opened her locker and out came another yellow-tinted, old-fashioned folded piece of paper. She caught it before it fell to the ground. She gazed around to make sure nobody was near, but she missed the white-haired boy's lustful gaze around the corner. Road smiled, unfolding the paper and reading it.

_Dear Road,_

___You're on my mind again, Road. I have a thousand poems for you, but only you. When I think of love, I think of you. A boy like me should be ashamed to have fallen in love with you. You're too desirable from your tender lips to your petite frame. I keep dreaming of you, still throwing pennies in the wishing well for you. I'm a hopeless romantic when it comes to you. You drive me crazy; your voice, the way your hair falls, the way you walk, it arouses me. The sight of you, when you're around, I'm unstable._

_Everytime I set my eyes on your stylish fashion  
__My heart burns with passion  
__I said it once and I'll say it again  
__To me you're far more than ten  
__With you I am absolutely vunerable_

_Golden eyes filled with mirth  
__Your skin a lovely ashen  
__A moment with you is all I ask  
__I want to sail on your turf  
__Your devilish divnity-smashing  
__And I'm left with lustful crushing  
__My one and only task_

_To appease you with true happiness  
__Because that's how you treat a goddess  
__Will you send me into enternal bliss amorous?  
__With me you can be ruthless  
__For you could I be considerable?  
_

_I'm obessessed with your daring portrayal  
__For sure you're no angel  
__But from the heavens or hell you've rained down on me  
__Oh, this excruciating feeling must be sinful  
__OH, please, with me, always be brutal  
__Together we can make the perfect melody_

_To you my love goes  
__Won't you cherish it for me?  
__Nurture this soft boy_

_Behold my vision  
__I spy a gorgeous body  
__Swaying and playing_

_I'd like to apologize for you getting detention again. I bet you vandalized some school property. I guess I'll see soon, won't I, you trickster? Something about that fascinates me. Perhaps it's me wishing to let loose like you do? That, or I find your troublemaking humorous. It's hard to stifle laughter around people when you do something. Like you I have my own reputation I must keep to, and laughing at something you do, may not be a good sign. Then again, I don't have to laugh so long as I can hear you laugh melodically. I hope you enjoyed the poems I've written for you. Next time I have a surprise for you, but only if you smile and continue to do what you do best._

_Truly,  
__Anonymous_

Road giggled, closing her locker as she put the love letter in her bag. From Allen's position he smiled victoriously, swooning as she walked away to either stir more trouble or to go to her dorm. He hugged his notebook to his chest, leaning against the wall, and exhaling dreamily as he slides down and falls to the ground. It was quiet enough for him to hear his heart pumping in his chest speedily, out of anticipation and fright. He was worried Road wasn't going to admire the love letter he gave her. All week he's been fretting about that, but with every letter she smiles. His heart was submerging in lustful sins for the wistful Road. He leaned his his back, staring up at the cloudy skies. "Aren't I fool, Mana?" he whispered, pushing his hair back behind his ear. "I'm in love." Allen chuckled.

Road twirled around, giggling as she read the poem again and again. She had to find out who was writing these love letters, and when she found out she's going to tease him. She's going to drive him crazier and crazier about her. Of course he would never know what she has in store for him. Oh, she can't wait to torture him secretly to rouse him more, but maybe there is one person, one friend, she has that she can talk to about this. "I wonder what surprise he has in mind?" Road murmured, laying down on her bed, squealing. "Such a sweetheart!"

* * *

Allen fixated his eyes on Road as she sat down at a table with her clique. The sun was shining and the breeze was blowing, from across the college courtyard Road was smiling and laughing, while he was absolutely mesmerized, but he shifted his gaze to his friends. He didn't want any of them catching him staring at Road Camelot. That will only rise questions and none of them he wanted to answer. "So Allen how was your math homework?" Lavi asked.

"You're interested in math?" Allen raised an eyebrow, looking at Lavi with disbelief. "You're not looking at my homework if that's what you're trying to get at, Lavi. That's the whole reason why you're taking calculas again this year because you cheated on your homework and failed the exam at the end of the year."

"It's not that I'm not good at it! I just don't want to do it. Math hurts my brain." Lavi retorted indignantly.

"Then why are you taking the course?" Kanda questioned ignorantly.

"Gramps is making me! The old geezer, what a pain."

Allen sighed, tapping his pen on the concrete table. He was starting to believe his friend didn't even want to be in college. He was only trying to find some ladies to get lucky with. Amazingly, it works a lot-Lavi's luck. Allen didn't know how or why Lavi is able to suede them, but it works. He probably gets them drunk first. He's the pain. "So how are your classes going for you, Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Pretty easy. Except math. It's dreadful." Allen sighed, lifting his eyes from his pen to Lenalee. "You?"

"Okay. Cosmeotology and fashion is the best, of course. I got a friend in those classes I think you'd guys liked to meet. She's... unique." Lenalee said, obviously trying not to give too much away.

"Like like or like?" Lavi asked suggestively.

"Just like, Lavi. I doubt she's your type." Lenalee said, flicking his forehead. "We're going to meet her later today since it's Friday. We're going to my house. You wanna head off campus for the weekend or not?"

"Tch, whatever." Kanda grumbled.

"I'm game." Lavi chirped.

All the of them eyed Allen. He stopped tapping his pen, contemplating over it. Off campus? He does live with Lenalee and her Brother, but still he wanted to stay on campus so he could give Road her letters and poems, not to mention the surprise he had in mind. It wasn't much of a surprise, but it was more than a letter. "I don't know." Allen uttered unsurely.

"Do you already have plans?" Lenalee questioned.

"No, well, sort of... not really, but..." Allen sighed, looking away from his friend to get a glimpse of Road dumping a can of soda on someone, the surrounding kids laughing. The poor boy might've asked her out. That's one reason why he was too shy to go ask her out. However, Allen would have to make up for the two days he was going to lose with his love letters. "Sure."

"Hey, Lenalee, is your friend bringing over some more friends?" Lavi inquired.

"A few. We're basically going to have a sleepover at my house for the weekend."

"Sweet."

Lenalee stared at his mischeivious grin as he snickered, rubbing his hands together conspicuously. Lenalee pointed a finger in front of his face, ready to poke out his only eye. "And no messing with the girls, Lavi! You know what will happen if Komui finds out!"

"He's going to be there?" Lavi asked, pouting. "Dang it."

* * *

Allen didn't know how he got mixed up in this. He could have said no. He could have. The white-haired boy could have been smart enough to stay on campus for the weekend, but no, he didn't. Now he was stuck with a pissed off samurai and a hyper redhead running through the house trying to kill each other. Why did Kanda have to bring his sword? It was only causing a bigger headache. He was about to apologize to Lenalee and head back to campus. At least with Chaoji it's quiet. If the silence becomes too much all he has to do was put his headphones in and turn on his mp3, but he doesn't think Lenalee would allow him to leave. Knowing Allen, he'd fall for whatever trick she plays on him or let her convince him to stay. Also, he was stuck preparing the snacks! How did that happen? He must have been in a daze when they played that godforsaken Not It! game. He always loses that. Allen should be used to this, but these last few days his heart wasn't the only thing that lay in Road Camelot's hand. Without being conscious of it Road swam through his mind all the time. She would randomly jump into his thoughts everytime he managed to push her out of his head, but there's a reason why love is not only a blessing but a curse as well.

It got worse from there. Lenalee's friend and her friends were late. So Kanda started grumbling about people being expected to show up on time when they picked the time in the first place, then about Allen being at fault for some godly unknown reason! To Kanda it was sensible. To Allen it was just the opposite. He swears Kanda's stupidity is so great it's tangible. You could pick up a stick and reach out to jab it with the twig, then it'll explode with anger because Kanda is feisty, especially when you insult his massive, incomprehensible knowledge that should be labelled stupidity. The only knowledge he has is how to beat everyone up to a bloody pulp and how to throw unreliable nonsense at people. Half the things he says is freaking weird. For Allen that's how it seemed, but that just might be a biased opinion. Who knows?

The doorbell rang, but Lenalee was too busy with the other two to even realize that. Allen winced when he heard glass break and Lenalee lecture them. She can be mighty frightening if you ever get on her bad side. The pair of idiots just did. The bell rang again, but Komui didn't go to get it either. Allen groaned, washing his hands to get the batter off them. He had been making cookies to finish off the snacks since Lenalee wanted them. The doorbell rang again and Allen rubbed the cookie dough off his hands, eyes darting to the doorway. The doorbell started going off repeatedly, but somebody had turned on the stereo earlier before Lenalee started chasing the boys-now lectureing them. Allen could hear Lenalee a little as she yelled at the older boys, but the doorbell was louder. The music was probably drowning out the sound. Allen turned the water off, snatching a dry rag to wipe the drops off water and some batter off his hands, as he jogged to the door. Using the rag to help him, he turned the doorknob, and opened the door. He didn't look up, but instead his eyes lay on his hands as he tried to dry and clean them. "I'm sorry about that. We were having some complications inside. You are welcomed to come..." Allen's eyes widened as he looked up, making sure the rag was hiding his left hand, but trailed off when he witnessed who was at the door. "In..."

"Hiya!"

Allen's heart skipped a beat. Road was standing right in front of him with a couple of her friends. A smile full of mirth and proudness lay on her lips. Allen searched his mind for words, but was left empty handed. All there was to do was say hi back, but he couldn't even do that. It was embarrassing and he could feel his face get warmer. "H-hi, everyone. Ju-just come in. Lenalee will be ri-right with you." Allen stuttered, opening the door with his shoulder so they could come in. When everyone was inside, he shut the door and zipped through the house until he found Lenalee. He was glad she was done scolding Kanda about threatening to chop Lavi to pieces with his sword and Lavi for harassing him. Immediately he grasped her arm, forgetting about the batter on his hand, as he drags her in his room. "You know Road Camelot!"

Lenalee's mouth hung open for a minute, apparently stopping herself from yelling at him for getting her dirty and dragging her around, but smiled at Allen's flushed face. She didn't know he had a crush on her, no, that was not why she was smiling, but because of what happened in high school with her and him. On a dare Road ran up to Allen, pulled at his trousers, and dumped itching powder into his underwear. Allen never got over that and it was a little cute. The thought brought a sincere smile to Lenalee's face. He had been so humiliated. She had done a few other tricks to him, too. Road was not the nicest person around, but Lenalee was friends with her. Road wasn't always nice to Lenalee either and played many cold, mean, embarrassing pranks on Lenalee as well, but Road was much better than Kanda. "Yeah. Maybe I should have warned you." Lenalee said, covering her mouth to keep herself from laughing as she remembered Allen having to itch his nether regions for two weeks. Road did dump an entire bottle in his pants. Poor Allen. "I'm sorry."

Allen looked at his feet. Now he had to debate whether or not he can last the weekend with Road there. Allen shook his head. His face felt so hot. His tempurature was rising, his heart beating erratically out of fear yet excitement, and he was sure he was not breathing. When the fire alarm started going off, signalling that he was burning the batch of cookies in the oven, Allen gasped, but not out of startlement or worry or fret, becuase he finally got a breath of oxygen to go in his lungs. He spun around and ran down to the kitchen. Lenalee followed him, but she wound up beating him to there. Luckily there was no fire, not that Allen expected one, but he had to bake another batch of cookies. Hang on, Kanda should eat some. He doesn't like sweet things and the cookies won't taste too sugary now. "What's going on?" Komui shouted.

"Sorry! I bunrt some cookies, Komui!" Allen admitted sheepishly as Komui ran in.

"Oh, so Lenalee's safe? No fire?" Komui replied, earning a slap from Lenalee herself.

"There's other people in the house besides me!"

"I know! I was worried for Allen, too! He's practically my angelic little brother!" Komui defended himself.

Allen took the metal tray out of the oven, walking over to the counter. The tray was extremely hot, enough that it was seeping through the mits. "Did you say cookies?" Road asked, poking her head in the kitchen. Allen yelped, dropping the tray before it could be placed on the counter. All the burnt cookies fell on the floor, rolling around. Allen spun around, eyeing Road, but he turned around too fast and slipped. His face turned into a deep shade of crimson as he hit his head on the floor.

"Allen, are you okay?" Lenalee asked, concern hanging on her words.

In response Allen groaned, sitting up, holding his head. He felt something wet and he was sure it wasn't his hands. He needed something to wipe whatever it was away. Where the hell did the rag go? Dang it, he was getting light-headed. Lenalee and Komui helped him stand up, but everything got blurry and he felt dizzier. He took a step forward and nearly collapsed. "Allen, you're bleeding!" Lenalee exclaimed.

Allen furrowed his brows together. That would explain why he was dizzy and why something wet was trickling down his head. He gazed at his hand. It was indeed red, definitely bloody. His head throbbed with pain, cursing under his breath. While doing that Road came over, helping Lenalee support him as Komui got a wet rag, and Allen would have turned another shade of red, but all the color was seeping out of his face as the blood was rushing out steadily. "Hey, you alright? A-Allen!" Road yelled as his head drooped.

When did she learn his name? "I'm f-fine... Just... I'm just... tired..." Allen whispered.

After a few minutes of trying to get Allen's head to stop bleeding Komui examined his skull. He said it wasn't bad enough to go to the hospital, but if Allen got too exhausted or felt exerted, and if the color didn't come back to his face, Allen was going to be forced up there. Allen refused to go up there with sometihng as trivial as this. He didn't need stitches, he didn't need to go. Just tylenol and an ice pack will do. Maybe a nap, too. "What a perfect way to start the weekend." Allen grumbled, blushing as he remembered Road saw the whole thing. "How am I going to last now?"

* * *

**Okay. One question! What do you think of the poem? I'm a little new to that, but I opened a fictionpress account and I'm going to start writing poems on there, too. I would like to know if it was good or not for this. **


	3. Allen's Shy Heart

**-|*Allen's Shy Heart*|-**

* * *

The room was bustling with noise, but Allen was mute. He would sometimes answer a question when someone directed one at him, that's all. Everyone thought it had been his head hurting still. That was nowhere near his issue. He's trying to keep himself from being caught admiring Road. She was talking to Lenalee. Road's friends were talking to Lenalee's friends. They all went to the same college, too. Allen could remember them from high school, but the only reason why he remembers is because Road was hanging out with them then, too. Despite all the noise around Allen he could still hear his heart thumping in his chest. It wasn't erratically beating. It made a nice hymn. Allen would admit his heart sometimes skipped a beat or two when Road flashed a smile or burst into laughter. Allen still had the ice pack on his head, however, his face felt hot. "Allen, are you sure you'll be okay not going up to the hospital?" Lavi asked, concern etched in his voice.

Allen faced the fiery-haired friend of his, a smile present. Regrettably he had to take his blue-steel orbs off of the woman he was crushing on. "Of course, Lavi. It's just a bump on the noggin. Nothing to worry about."

"Tch, the Moyashi is just afraid to go up there." Kanda grumbled.

"I am not!" Allen shouted, throwing his ice pack at Kanda, but the samurai clone caught it. You could see the smugness bouncing off him. Ohhhh, how much Allen wants to wring his neck. "I don't like going up there, is all. There is absolutely no point in going up there when I don't need stitches. It'll only be a waste of time. Besides it is busy tonight. It's _Friday_."

"You're not afraid of the hospital, are you Allen?" Road asked, popping up beside the white-haired boy, er, man.

Allen yelped, jumping away and nearly getting tangled up with Lavi. Pressing a hand to his chest he sat back down where he had occupied moments before, forcing his eyes on Lenalee who sat across from Allen. Lenalee giggled, causing Allen to strain a tiny glare, but it ran away when Road hugged his arm, leaning on him and pressing her body close to his. He tensed, visibly or not he didn't know. "Allen! Are you scared of hospitals?" Road repeated curiously.

"N-no... I jus-just do-don't see any p-point in going up there." Allen stuttered, staring into Road's golden eyes with wonder.

Road giggled, curling her arms around Allen's neck and pulling him in for a hug. Said person's eyes widened and a small blush was swept on to his pale face as she embraced him comfortably. Subconsciously Allen pressed his body a little closer, just a smidgen. "You are so caaaaaa-yuuuuttee!" Road exclaimed, pecking Allen's cheek, barely missing Allen's rosy lips. Allen's face morphed into a deep crimson, but he wanted her to do it again. Why wasn't he lucky enough for her to surprisingly do it on the lips? "I'm so envious of you Lenalee! I wish he lived with me!"

Allen gulped, slowly pulling away from Road's body and backing into Lavi. He was snickering as he patted Allen's head, ruffling his hair. Allen smacked his hand away, but unsteadily sat up straight, reluctantly pulling his arm away from Road. He feigned indignance, but he was sure his heart was racing now if it hadn't been earlier. Road merely scooted closer, caressing his cheek. "What's the matter ~Al-_len_~?" Road drawled, making Allen shudder with thrill, goosebumps trailing up his arms now. "Do you I make you nervous?"

"N-n-n-no!" Allen stammered, earning fits of laughter from the surrounding people. "What's so fu-funny?"

"Noth-nothing!" Lenalee said through her laughter.

"Your face! It's so red! You look like a tomato!" Devit, Road's friend, claimed, pointing his golden toy pistol at Allen.

"Red! Hii! Tomato! Tomato! Tomato!" Jasdero, the dumber twin, also Road's friend, agreed, pointing his golden pistol at Allen.

Out of reflex, Allen's hand shot up, covering the lower half of his face. When the rough skin of his left hand touched his face, his eyes widened and he realized he hadn't put his glove on since he finished cooking the snacks. Immediately it fell back down to his lap and he hid it between his knees, switching hands to cover his face. He wondered why no one from Road's clique didn't say anything. Did Lenalee say something to them? Probably not. "Sorry guys. Allen's quite shy." Lenalee said, taking a sip of her tea.

"I am not... Not always..." Allen mumbled, pushing his hair behind his ear. He really needs a trim. "Are we just going to sit here all weekend talking?"

"I hope not. That'd be boring." Tyki remarked as he sighed to prove his point. "Surely there's a game or something we can play."

Everyone went deep into thought about it. There were many games to play. Allen smiled, glancing at Road, then it turned into a smirk. He mentally shook his head, blinking his eyes in hopes of getting the image out of his head. He will not be perverted like Lavi. He will not think such ill thoughts about Road... But he couldn't help it! One thought led to another, then another, and soon he could just imagine the _music_, but just because he (obviously) has a dirty mind (tainted by Lavi and Kanda-the fucking bastards) does not mean if things were lucky enough to arise to such fabulous situations Allen would even have to courage for that. "Poker." Tyki and Allen said in unison, but then Allen palmed his face, adding a silent remark about being like Lavi now, though no one but Lavi heard that comment.

"NO!" Everybody else screamed.

"What? Why?" the two poker players asked.

"NO!"

"But-"

"NO!"

"Fine." they pouted sadly.

"Ne, about spin the bottle?" Road suggested.

"Uh, we can't do anything like that unlike my Brother goes to bed, Road. Don't worry, I slipped him a few sleeping capsules. We'll save that game for later tonight." Lenalee said in a hushed whisper so Komui couldn't hear them from the kitchen.

Allen dipped his head. They were going to play spin the bottle later? Shit! How could he fare with that? Most of the people here were guys. Lulubell brought her friend Mimi and that brought the girl tally up to four. "Isn't Miranda and Krory coming over tonight, too?" Lavi asked.

"No. They couldn't make it." Lenalee said, sighing. "How about truth or dare?"

"Yeah!"

Allen winced when most of them screamed yes. Truth or dare? That was just as bad as spin the bottle. Wasn't that too childish anyway? All of them were in college. Each of them were 20 or over. Allen scanned the room as Lavi, Jasdevi, Skin, and Kanda pushed the furniture and tables to the walls. When that task was done Allen took a quick peek at Road, inspecting her small physique that was somehow more slender than Allen's body. That would make her body easily adaptable to fit along his body... '_Stop thinking about that Allen. Besides there's no way she would like you, the freak. Sure she likes the poems, but she's a crude person. If she's finds out it's you, Allen Walker, then soda being poured all over your head in front of your schoolmates will be the least of your worries. Why am I thinking in third person? Damn, she's cute... She did kiss me. Maybe not on the lips, but there weren't any dares or anything... Maybe I do have a shot...?_' Allen shook his head, closing his eyes.

Everyone crowded into a little circle. The girls were on one side and the boys on the other. Road was sitting directly across from Allen, making it extremely difficult for him not to stare at her slender, cute, plausive frame. Even when she was motionless Allen found her invulnerable. Unlike him. It may just be Allen, but in all the love stories, movies, and in his friend's life it always came across as the girl being absolutely vulnerable, well, most of the time. There were some feisty women in certain romance novels, but with feisty guys. There's never been a guy like Allen in anything he's read or watched, so how was _he_ to know what to do? You know, this word may come up a lot for Allen. Vulnerable. One word, just that one, could describe his situation with Road. No matter what she does or tries to do, the pranks she pulls, the things she says, there'd be nothing Allen could to. How does that not spell out vulnerable? God he sounds weak. Why in the world would someone like her want to be with somebody like him? Then again, why would someone like Allen love someone like Road? You'd think he'd have some common sense. He knows his heart will end up broken, but yet he can't get over her. Allen cannot look away.

Road rubbed her hands together, trying to find her first victim. Her eyes landed on Allen Walker! The boy kept gazing at her every now and then. He was good, too, because every time someone went to catch him in the act, he flicks his eyes in a different direction successfully, but Road could sense his eyes on her just as well as he could sense somebody trying to catch him (unintentionally) in the act. Road stared at him with a smirk. When he thought it had been safe, she presumed, Allen went to take a peek at her again, but when he got caught by Road herself a long pinkish-reddish tint stretched from one ear to the next. He really was cute, she mused. He was a handsome angel. "Who's first?" Lulubell asked dully.

Road wondered why Allen was taking glances at her. Lenalee said he never got over Road putting the itching powder in his trousers. The devilish girl couldn't contain herself when Lenalee warned her about that. That was hilarious. He was probably trying to make sure Road doesn't pull a stunt like that again, but hell, they were playing truth or dare now. ANYTHING goes and she cannot get in trouble for it. "I'll go!" Lavi chimed, waving his hand.

"Alright. We'll go in a circle from there. That means Kanda's next." Lenalee said.

And Allen would be last. He'll have a long time thinking about who he's going to victimize, but Road can't picture him doing something too horrible. "Alright! Hhmmmmm, Skin!" Lavi turned to face Skin, the sweet tooth eyeing Lavi. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." he answered.

"Allen where's your bag of candy stashed?" Lavi questioned.

Allen looked at Lavi with confusion, brows knitted together. Road had to admit he looked cute with that angelic innocence on his face. The angelic innocence was thick enough it was tangible or even laughable. "Why do you want my candy, Lavi?" he asked softly.

Road thought about it, trying to connect her brain to Lavi's. There were several things he could do that could drive Skin crazy with the candy, but Allen may not be too happy about that. Then she couldn't stop herself from comparing Allen's voice to silk. His tender and gentle voice was evened out and tranquil enough to be silk. Seriously though, if silk ever had a voice, it would be like Allen's. Perhaps Allen's voice resembled or represented silk in general? "C'mon, Allen, just tell me where's the stash of candy you hide?" Lavi said sweetly.

"No. There's a reason why I have a hidden place for it." Allen said.

"But Allen!"

"You're not getting your grubby hands on _my_ candy unless you tell me what it's for."

"Fine." Lavi grumbled, scooting closer to Allen's body and whispering something in his ear, but by time Lavi finished explaining the dare to Allen, Lenalee dropped a big bag, that could hold a hundred potatoes or more, on the floor in the center of the circle. Lavi grinned and Allen paled, clearly not liking the dare. "Thanks Lena-lady!"

"Wait, Lavi, please don't. You know it's not going to work, please, I've saved that candy for a long time." Allen begged.

Allen pulled on Lavi's shirt uselessly, but Lavi only snickered. Finally he pushed the white-haired boy off, stalking up to the big bag filled with candy. It was completely stuffed. Enough so that candy was falling out of the bag. Skin, Road, and even Jasdevi were drooling as they gazed at all that candy. It was more candy than what any of them could have in a year and that's what made it irresistable. "Holy shit! That's all candy in there?" Tyki exclaimed, eyeing Allen.

Allen sheepishly nodded, running over to the bag and closing the top out of fear of someone attacking his candy. "Ye-yes, and it's mine. I've saved it for a long, long time. Everyone can have a few pieces, but not many and no more than a handful!" Allen said nervously, a small glare fixated on his treacherous friends. He knew he couldn't trust Kanda, but Lenalee and Lavi, too? That's outrageous! Allen never does this to them. It wouldn't have been so bad if Allen hadn't been crushing on Road long enough to know her group LOVES candy just as much as Allen loves Road. He was afraid if Road tried sweet-talking him into giving it to her he'd cave in. Actually, she doesn't have to waste her breath talking to him.

"That thing's huge! Don't you think you've saved up enough candy, kid? It's like Santa's toy sack!" Tyki exclaimed, his eyes straining themselves to keep themselves planted in his sockets.

"This isn't much." Allen mumbled, looking at Tyki stupidly, leaving him flabbergasted.

"Skin, Jasdevi, and Road put together don't even eat that much candy in a year!" Tyki stated profoundly.

Allen blushed, burying his face in his bag's fabric, but Lavi pulled on his collar and yanked Allen off the bag. Said person pouted, pulling the bag a little closer to him, but not by much. The thing is, the bag wasn't tall, it was just wide. "Okay! Skin, I dare you to-drum roll please-not eat any of this candy until this game is over with." Lavi said.

Skin looked at Lavi with a frown, his pleasant smile gone, and he was no longer drooling over the mountain of candy. You could tell he was contemplating on whether this childish game was freaking worth fighting his hungry stomach that yearned for the sweets just so he could prove he could do a damn dare. Growling, he nodded. Road burst into laughter as she skipped over to bag, smiling harmoniously, making Allen eye his hands as the fingers wrestled each other. "You said a handful, right?" Road asked.

Allen bobbed his head slowly, murmuring a quiet yes. Road fished through all the candy, taking big pieces and small pieces of candy with a grin. The twins joined in, making Lavi laugh nervously at the hard stare that rested firmly on him because of Allen, but inside, Allen felt the opposite. Sure he had been a little angry, but he doesn't mind sharing. He was planning on offering Road some later, but... so much for that secret. Sighing, he looked away from Lavi. Instead he got a handful of his own candy, placing a jawbreaker into his mouth. "Tch, my turn. Baka Usagi." Kanda said curtly.

"Duh, dare!" Lavi said, not wisely thinking it through.

"Go tell Mr. Sister Complex you impregnated Lenalee."

Lavi paled. He started stuttering and rambling some excuses, but he was stammering so bad you couldn't comprehend a word he was saying. Kanda's usual cold gaze hardened severely, sending shivers down Lavi's back. With every step he took toward the kitchen cobalt eyes watched relentlessly. Lavi wasn't sure if this dare was worth it. Komui could be scarier than Kanda sometimes. What'd he get himself into? "He-hey, Komui? Ya tired or anything?" Lavi asked slowly.

Komui looked at Lavi with a broad smile. He was working on dinner for the college students, but you could see the sleepiness in his eyes. Lenalee _did_ slip some sleeping pills. They would kick in soon, but not soon enough. They might have to wait longer after this to play spin the bottle. Actually, Komui will probably supervise the game. "No! Of course not. Dinner isn't done yet, Lavi, so you go have fun now. Tell Allen I'm making some of his favorites!" Komui chirped.

"Right, I'll mention that." Lavi said, gulping nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, staying as close as possible to the door exit, not entrance, _exit_. "So, Komui... I um... Well I... I sort of... got Lenalee... got her... pregnant... a little..." Lavi said quietly, inching toward the exit as Komui's body tensed and his smile, oh the smile, was scary, filled with malice. The lunatic was going to kill him. "So see ya! Gotta run! I'll be bac-eep!" Lavi squeaked as Komui threw a butcher knife at him, cutting off a few strands of hair.

"I'm sorry, Lavi, what the hell did you say you did to my SISTER YOU RABBIT-OCTOPUS!" Komui screamed, knives and drills in hand suddenly, and knives being thrown at him randomly. Lavi tried to get out of the kitchen, but a knife kept flying in the way. Sorry, but Lavi did not feel like being sliced or stabbed or anything pain related. "THIS BETTER BE ONE OF YOUR DAMN PRANKS LAVI OR I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU DIE PAINFULLY!"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! IT WAS A DARE, KOMUI! A DAAAARRREEE! HER INNOCENCE IS INTACT! I DIDN'T TAINT HER!" Lavi said, ducking behind a counter in the middle of the room, wincing when he remembered this was where Allen got hurt. "I'm sorry."

Komui walked around the counter with a scary smile, eyebrow twitching. He made Lavi stand up, placing his hands tightly and securely on his shoulders. You could hear his bones crunch under the death grip. Lavi wasn't sure if he was breathing anymore. Thankfully Komui isn't as bad as he used to be. Especially before he found out about Lavi's twisted humor. Had Komui not known about him, then Lavi would definitely been dead right now. "A dare you say?" Komui says far too cheerily. "Well then, I don't have to torture you and bury your body alive anymore, do I? _DO I, Lavi_?"

Lavi, panicking, shook his head fiercely, not caring if he got whiplash or broke his neck, squirming like a worm under Komui's piercing gaze. "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no!"

"Oh, goodie! Dinner will be done soon. Don't forget to pass the message along."

"Aye."

Lavi shakily stumbled back to the room, blinking as he felt around his body to make sure there was nothing missing, no blood, no bombs placed on his clothing, any of that and then some. When he sat down, everyone staring at him intently and snickering, Kanda smug and smirking at the scared-to-death Lavi. "I'm alive!" Lavi said gleefully, pumping a fist in the air. "I'll have to go screw some hot chick after this. I'm alive. I'll cherish the rest of my life from now on."

"As if." Lenalee mumbled, staring at Tyki as he was next in line. "Tyki, you're turn."

Tyki sighed, glancing around the room to try to find his prey. "Aw, what the hell. Allen, truth or dare?"

Road watched Allen think about the question unsurely. He pushed a strand of hair back behind his ear, whispering something to himself as his eyes hit the ceiling. "Da-Tru-Dar-Trut-Dare." Allen said softly, his eyes filled with worry. "I mean, uh, can I change that?"

"Nope. Sorry, Beansprout, you said dare." Lavi said, patting Allen's back.

"Hmm, I dare you... to play a game of strip poker with me." Tyki said, smirking. "Unless you got cash."

Allen sighed in relief, a little out of character grin forming on his lips. He stood up and walked over to the coffee table that was now near the wall. He patted the table cheerily as he took a deck of cards out a cabinet nearby. Tyki grinned, scrambling over to the table as everyone gathered around intently. "Dude, Tyki, you have no idea what you got yourself into." Lavi remarked.

"So how long until the clothes will be given back after you or I lose them?" Allen asked, letting Tyki shuffle for the first hand.

"You sound too confident." Tyki mused, dealing the cards fondly. "I understand you have a problem with your left arm, so once the game's over you can put the clothes back on. I don't want to make you feel too insecure."

"I'm touched by your consideration." Allen whispered.

When the game finished, Tyki glared at Allen, trying to figure out how Allen won every hand! He made sure to give the youth all the crappy cards when he dealt. So how was he winning? The kid was too nice to freaking cheat! Tyki had been deceived! His 'friends' were laughing at him, too, as he put his pants back on. Allen just went back over to the circle, smiling happily and contentedly, placing a piece of candy in his mouth. Everybody gathered back around, eyeing Allen curiously or warily as the dark aura around him started to disperse. That was another thing Tyki didn't get. The kid was as sweet as honey, but then how did he seem dark and spooky during the game? How can Allen hold that fiendish which smile present nearly the entire time, or that shining glint in his eyes twinkled when that smile was gone? This was NOT going to be the last time they played poker together. He'll win next time. "Skin, you're up."

The girls began to get victimized by the dares and truth-telling. Only one person picked truth and that was Lulubell because she didn't want to waste her energy on something stupid. They weren't too interesting, but the dare Lenalee got was not too harsh either. Just like Lavi predicted, Komui came in the room with dinner and supervised the game. Lenalee got really lucky, too. Jasdero was going to dare her to take a marker and draw on her face. Instead she got stuck giving Jasdero twenty bucks because he didn't want to be killed by Komui. At least he did have some brain cells, right? Mimi, however, got dared into dipping her head in a bucket full of freezing water with ice cubes in it. Lulubell's truth question had been "Is it true you're a cat lover?" because Devit couldn't think of anything else at the moment. Now it was Road's turn. She smirked, watching Allen. "Oh, ~Allen~, truth or dare?" Road asked.

Allen swallowed nervously, trying to not make eye contact with her. If he says truth he'll sound like a whimp, but if he says dare he'll end up embarrassed or end up regretting it. He stared at his dinner plate, eating the crumbs off the plate to stall for time, but Road's grin only widened. Allen was still hungry because Komui only brought him one plate and Allen could eat a whole bunch more, but he doesn't think he can get up and go get the last of his meal at the moment. "Tr-tr-trut-d-d-da-tr-da-trut-dare!" Allen slapped himself. Why couldn't he ever say truth? He can never ever say truth in this game. Never!

Road snickered, getting up and running into the kitchen. She opened the freezer door, humming a happy tune as she pulled out a tray of ice; it was completely filled. With strong merriment she skipped back out into the room and handed Allen the ice tray before sitting back down in her spot. "What am I doing with this?" Allen asked shyly.

"I dare you to put the entire tray of ice in your pants, no, underwear and you have to keep the ice there until they melt." Road said with complacency.

"That's a little harsh, Road." Lavi mumbled, staring at the ice that had cold smoke lifting from it. "I like it!"

"Yo-you're ser-serious?" Allen questioned, embarrassment written all over his face. "Do I really have t-to?"

"Yes."

"C'mon, Allen, ya know what happens when you don't follow through with a dare." Lavi added.

Allen actually did not know. It was always different and more humiliating or worse than the given dare, but this will be forced upon you. Allen didn't want to go through with some crazy experience again. Last time Lavi and Kanda slipped him some extremely spicy sauce in school during lunch. Sure it was fine after one or two hamburgers, but when it kicked in, his tongue was burning and he swore his insides were on fire. Another time Lenalee handed him some 'vitamins' for his body saying he needed more vitamin C or something, and it turned out it gave him the runs. It was so bad that he didn't even know he had to go to the bathroom until his body eventually did it's work. That prank was totally gross. There's more than that, but he wasn't going to go on. The thing is, if you don't follow through with someone's dare, the person who gave you the dare has to make up for your cowardice. "The unexpected." Allen mumbled.

Allen looked at Lenalee for help, but she shrugged with a quizzical grin. "Sorry."

Leisurely, Allen unfastened his belt, making sure the ice cubes were not stuck to the tray, then pulled his trousers forward a little and dumped all the ice in, yelping in the process. Immediately his body had chills crawling up and down his back as the coldness pressed against his crotch and ass. He couldn't stop shaking and his body was getting very, very cold. As the game continued, Allen continued to yelp and squirm, squeaking and wobbling in place. Now and then the surrounding 'friends' would laugh. By time it reached Allen's turn, he didn't know what who to pick or what to say. He stared at Lenalee as she handed him a sympathetic look of encouragement. "Le-Le-Len-na-l-lee, tr-trut-th or-r da-d-dar-re?" Allen stammered, barely comprehensible.

"Truth." Lenalee said, tyring to make it easy on him.

"I-i-i-is it tr-tru-e y-yo-you're af-af-ra-aid of spi-spid-spiders?" Allen asked, incapable of coming up with anything else.

Lenalee hid her smile behind her hand, but nodded a yes. Lavi was about to go when Allen's phone began ringing and he pulled it out, studying the number before answering. "Hel-hello?" Allen listened to the person on the other end, nodding his head although he knew that the person couldn't see him. His eyes found the clock on the wall, smiling. "Ye-yeah. I-I-I'll be th-there so-so-so-oon." With that he ended his call, standing up, shivering again when the melted ice slithered down his leg. "Go-go-t emer-emergency a-at wo-work. Go-going to g-get rea-ready to g-go."

"But it's Friday!" Lenalee whined.

Allen didn't care at the moment. He only wobbled to the back of the house to his room, dragging his candy bag with him, and he hopped in the shower to get rid of the coldness. He stood in the shower, under the hot water that left his skin pink-tinted. He closed his eyes as a smile crawled on his lips and the image of Road materialized before his pupils behind the eyelids. His body was losing it's numbness thanks to the hotness swelling around his pelvis. The steam lifted around so Allen could barely see his hand in front of his face if he were to open his eyes. "I still can't hate or feel angry at her." he mumbled, running his hands through his hair. "Only embarrassed... Road and Lenalee aren't close, though. I don't think I'll see much of her." Allen sighed, his digits lingering over the spot where Road kissed his cheeks.

When Allen finished his shower he quickly got dressed and dried his hair, he went to his room, grabbing his notebook, pencil, wallet, and a few more items. Komui met him in the car. It was raining outside thus Lenalee and Komui agreed to take him to work in the car, but Allen insisted Lenalee to stay with her guests. It was just downright rude to leave them there alone, but he didn't say that part out loud, well, in a more subtle way he said that. During the drive there Allen decided to work on the poem for his next letter. As he wrote Komui would sometimes lift his head to glance at him. Allen didn't notice that. The only thing he acknowledged was the pencil dancing on the paper as the words sprung into his head. He just wasn't sure if this one would be a personal poem or one for Road to read.

When Komui dropped him off at the restaurant he worked at, Allen hurried to the employee's locker room to change into his uniform. When he made sure no one was around him, he read his poem after changing, eyes swiftly moving across the lines. His chest felt warm and he could hear his heart beating in his ears, making that lovely song again. Calmly he read the words aloud to himself, his heart swelling with each word.

"With time my heart will be imflamed  
This love is a beast that won't be tamed  
But neither one of us can be blamed  
Cupid's arrow found my heart and aimed  
This feeling inside does not leave me ashamed  
With you, Road, there's nothing lame  
But I know you could put me to shame

For me you could be the remedy  
For you I could make the melody  
The first sight of you had been the best memory  
For me you are the only  
For you there cannot be just anybody  
The first sight of you had to be the best memory  
For me will you be the harmony?  
For you can I be more than history?  
The first sight of you shouldn't be the best memory!

When my eyes had first been settled  
Upon the girl who giggled  
Under the heat of the sun you nestled  
Your glorious golden orbs sparkled  
And you left me dazzled  
Then you looked incredible  
Even then you were still evil

This feeling before I did not know  
You should've been my life's foe  
For years this overwhelming feeling was denied  
I wished to go at life solo  
But with you I'm willing to make a duo  
For years this overwhelming feeling had to be denied  
Years I grew with this feeling in tow  
And you remained aglow  
For years this overwhelming feeling won't be denied."

Allen stared at the locker blankly. His clothes were now in there with Road heavy on his mind again. He didn't know that someone had been on the other side of the lockers listening. With the minutes that passed the unknown person had stepped on the bench in between the lockers to see if he thought who he heard talking was indeed saying that. His eyes widened as he saw it was in fact Allen Walker. He quickly hid behind the lockers again before Allen caught him. Allen closed his locker door with a sigh, lightly banging his head against the locker as a blush crept on to his face. "Road... my soul has plunged into your hands... Can I ever be lucky enough to be granted your affection?" he murmured, a sad yet amused smile forming. "My friends will laugh at me. Oh, Road... Oh, Road, oh, Road, oh, Road! Why can't I can't my head around you?"

"Allen! We need your help! Hurry it up!"

Allen jumped, startled, but quickly regained his composure. "Coming!" Allen looked at his locker again before shuffling his feet so he could work. "Road..."


	4. Catching Road's Anonymous

**-|*Catching Road's Anonymous*|-**

* * *

Allen has found a new habit. This continuously occurs: Allen was staring blankly into his locker with Road on his mind. Poems swirled around inside his head and he needed to write them all down. He couldn't, though. He hardly had time to do that, but for Road he would change his schedule completely. Allen was easily manipulated that way. He'll do anything for those he cares about, but he was never this willing to anything this much, not as badly. It was strange, really, it was, because Allen just wanted to be used by Road somehow, some way. He just didn't care what happened to him, he wanted to please Road, he wanted to see her happy, he wanted to be the one to make her happy. Allen also wanted to tell her about how he felt, but he was afraid to risk it. Allen didn't know what to do. This was the first time he fell in love. Although he has been in love with Road for a long time. He needed to know how she felt about him. Truly, he did. This feeling was excruciating. Allen loved it, but... Why was this so hard to define?

... Allen was thinking about telling Lenalee or Lavi. They were two of his best friends. Kanda was out of the question because Allen knows how he'll react. First he'll be pissed off because Allen was 'stupid' enough to love Road Camelot. Next he'll try to tell him to grow a pair of balls and go tell her, then he'll say-after Allen protests or makes a dumb expression-he doesn't fucking care. That's how Kanda will act being honestly blunt. Who knows? Maybe Kanda wouldn't care at all? Even so Allen wouldn't tell him. No, it had to be Lavi or Lenalee. Lavi because he knows how to get girls interested in a stupid rabbit or because he could help Allen somehow by encouraging him or... something. Lenalee because she was a girl and all girls share similar qualities no matter what personality they have. Well, usually. He knows Road and Lenalee have several things in common. They both love fashion, both share cosmetology classes, and Road isn't a complete tomboy. She's a flamboyant girly girl in a twisted sense. She loves candy, dolls, destroying things, crushing things, making people cry, being mean, she loves skirts (another thing she has in common with Lenalee!), Road is an average athlete, Road loves games, and the whole point is, Lenalee could give Allen some advice, plus she is Road's friend. Lenalee must know a few facts about Road that Allen doesn't, but would love to know.

Swooning, Allen closed his locker. He had one more class today. It computer and graphic designing and engineering. Sort of. Okay, it real terms that will be sensible, it's Computer Aids Philosophy. They do many, many fun things. A lot of times they test games, programs, software, and a lot more. When he gets to Room 502 he walks faster to his seat. His eyes dart around, trying to find Lenalee. Normally she was in there first. Sure enough, Lenalee was in the back talking to Lavi and Kanda. The white-haired boy sighed. He had forgotten they were in this class with them. Still, Allen thought maybe, just maybe, telling a friend would be a good idea, or friends. He was about to say something to them, but then he caught a glimpse of golden eyes. He spun around in his seat, ever so slowly, as he gazed at the golden optics with amazement. Road was looking directly at him. No, she wasn't, she couldn't be. Allen's innocent eyes wandered around, trying to find something or someone around him that Road could be staring at, but there was nothing. He blinked as he turned back to face her. How could he forget Road was in this class, too?

Unsurely and dumbly, he waved, a small blush crawling on his cheeks. Road smirks, waving and fluttering her fingers. Inside his mouth Allen bit his lip, but you would never guess it. He looked normal on the outside and he swallowed nervously. Should he say hi to her? Go talk to her? No, no he can't. Allen's vision was blocked by someone and he turned back around, but not without seeing Road mouth a hi. Lenalee sat down beside him and Lavi across from Allen. Kanda was... nowhere. Did he leave? Nevermind. He wasn't important. "So how did your weekend go?" Allen asked.

"Fine for the most part." Lenalee said dryly. Allen wasn't convinced.

"I'm sorry I left. They really needed me at work. The place was packed all weekend. I'll make up for it somehow." Allen mumbled, glancing at Road, then back at Lenalee and Lavi, who (Lavi) was looking at them by leaning over because of the computer being in his way on the other side. "Anyway, I was wondering, well, uh, I um, did Road and her friends... I uh... did Road stay all weekend?"

Lenalee's smile morphed into a crazy grin. She slammed her hand on the desk computer desk, leaning forward as Allen pushed his chair back skittishly. She was scaring him. Her eyebrows were twitching, a crooked smile lay on her face, anger and irritation plain, but what bothers him the most was the vein popping out on her forehead. "Do. Not. Mention. That. Bitch. Ever. Again." Lenalee seethed.

Allen's eyes widened a little, then he looked away from Lenalee with a frown. Something about this made Allen's heart crack. It was like Lenalee was not approving of his love for Road without even hearing his confession, er, minor confession since Lenalee wasn't Road. "Wha-what happened, Lenalee?" Allen whispered.

Lenalee's hands creaked as she pointed at the hat she was wearing. Allen hadn't realized she was wearing that silly thing. It really didn't suit her. For once, forgive Allen about this Lenalee, she looked a little ugly. The hat was revolting. Allen accidentally scrunched up his nose, causing Lenalee's face to redden with embarrassment and anger. "You know you're not allowed to wear hats in school, Lenalee, and what does Road have to do with a hat? Oh, was it a dare?" Allen said, perplexed at the situation.

"No!" Lenalee hissed, taking the hat off. Allen bit his bottom lip subconsciously. Lenalee's hair looked unattractive and turned off her body's natural grace. Her long, precious hair was gone. Her hair looks like it was hacked off. He wondered what happened. "Road being the bitch she is decided to slip everyone sleeping pills, then her friends decided to have _fun_. They cut my hair off, wrote on the walls, drew on Lavi's and Kanda's faces, ripped up curtains, and my shoes, oh, my shoes, Allen, she ruined my shoes. She also had the guts to say my fashion is terrible, that I'm ugly, bitchy, and... and... oooooh, she stole my designs for my designer's course!" Lenalee said and you could see the steam coming off her red face as she yanked the hat on her head. "And now I have to wait for my hair to grow out a little before I can get it fixed."

Allen let his eyes drift to Road as she snickered in the background while she high-fived with the Jasdevi twins. Allen heaved a sigh, placing a comforting hand on Lenalee's shoulder. The girl let a few tears of anger and sadness rush down her face and she leaned over to hug her brotherly friend. Said boy rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Lenalee, I don't know what to really say... Er, I'm sorry?" Allen said with uncertainty. "I hadn't noticed your problem all day. I'm sure I wasn't the only one." '_But that's because I was thinking about Road... I feel bad for Lenalee, but even still... It's a little... funny... Don't laugh, Allen. Don't laugh... It's not... funny._' "Everything will be okay. It'll grows back. I'm sure it'll be done and over with real soon."

Lenalee nodded, moving away from Allen and slumping over in her seat. Allen coughed a few times into his fist, but Lenalee didn't catch his smile. It was bizarre, but Allen found it amusing despite feeling bad for her. When class began, Allen covered his mouth with his hand, laughing softly. Lenalee didn't seem to have seen him laughing, but Road saw him from her spot in the room. '_What is he laughing at?_' Road tipped her head, pressing buttons on her keyboard rapidly. She was playing a game that had something to do with shooting objects. A minute ago it appeared fun, but now Allen has caught her curiosity. Shouldn't Allen be angry? Upset? Sad? Lenalee just told him about her hair and he was her best friend. Road thinks he's closer to her than Lavi or the grouchy bastard, Kanda. He does live with her and Lenalee spoke about Allen Walker all the time in their classes. She says Allen is like the sweet, understanding, and soft-hearted little brother (or brother in general) she never had. He listens to her all the time and comforts Lenalee. He's so innocent and gullible apparently. Road had to say that was true about the shy man. She smiled, tapping her finger against her lip as she thought about Anonymous' letters, then eyed Allen.

Fact number one: Allen took a lot of glances at Road.

Fact number two: Allen was shy and innocent, seemingly a kid.

Fact number three: Anonymous has known her for years (according to one of his new poems) and Allen has been going to the same school as Road since, well, ever.

Fact number four: On Friday night Lenalee told her that Allen was a very poetic person. He was into all that mushy gushy romance stuff, but he never believed in love.

Fact number five: Anonymous obviously stays in the college during weekends (like Allen did because of his job).

Option one: Allen was Anonymous.  
Option two: Allen helps Anonymous.  
Option three: Allen knows Anonymous.  
Option four: Allen has nothing to do with Anonymous.

Road may not seem like the type, but she is smart. She doesn't like to work is all, but if it benefits Road, then she'd do all her work. Just like now. She was breaking down the facts to piece together her puzzle. This was easy. Far too easy. There's no way Allen could be Anonymous, but the pieces fit together if she thought about it. How many times has Allen passed glances at Road? How many times has he blushed around Road? Then again, Allen blushes over every little thing. How many times has he... laughed at Road's pranks in school? Things were getting interesting. Now all she has to do is catch him in the act. How to do that? Allen has this weird sixth sense that allows him to know if someone is going to look at him or if someone is staring at him. _'It's time for the investigation to begin.'_

* * *

Road stared at her locker from behind a large Roman style column. Her fingers curled around the stone, one finger lifting up at a time, then musically tapping against the stone. Her eyes remained slanted as she watched pathetic students after stupid teachers after nerdy and lame twits pass her locker. Eventually Allen rounded the corner, chewing on a pencil nervously as he inspected the place. He held a notebook and binder close to his chest. Road smirked, subconsciously musing over Allen's attractiveness. He had a hint of a feminist appearance, but it's ultimately clear he's a guy. He was just a little short and deliciously slender. His frame was only a little bigger than Road's. His clothes suited him perfectly. He wore black pants and a button up white shirt with a gray vest. He even had a red ribbon tied in a cute little bow around his neck. Both hands had gloves, also white. The mark on his face, though, gave him a sense of vicious darkness. His pure smile made him seem like an angel. Then his white hair shrouded an extra mist of unknown around him. He was mysterious in a way. His milky skin was glorious and due to the distance between them, it looked as if his skin was perfect. Allen appeared forever vulnerable-susceptible or conquerable. It was crazy how perfect Allen loomed or emerged to the naked eye. It had to be a sin how irresistibly tempting Allen came across. He truly was an angel. "Road, what are you doing?" Lulubell asked.

Road jumped, spinning around to stare at her friend (technically family member, but friend was much more appealing to say than relative) with a small smile, but then remembered her mission. She turned back around to find Allen was gone. The beautiful mystery walked away. She kicked the column before scurrying over to her locker. When she opened it another letter in a tan envelope began to fall to the floor, but it didn't drift in the wind, it _fell_. You heard a thump when it hit the ground. She picked it up shakily. "Damn! I missed it. Now I don't know if it really was him." Road pouted, opening the envelope to reveal a piece of candy. Road happily took it out, studying the lollipop that was extremely hard to find. She read the wrapper around it with a grin. It was cotton candy flavored and the swirling colors were light blue and pink. Next she took out the letter as Lulubell approached her, standing directly beside her, capable of viewing the letter. Silently both of them read it as Road licked the lollipop gleefully.

_Dear Road,_

_I hope you like the surprise. Forgive me that it isn't much of a real surprise, but it's the best I could manage. It's a rare lollipop these days, though, since it's old-fashion. I didn't know what flavor you wanted, so I went with cotton candy. It's such a juicy and delicious flavor. Frankly I don't know what to say this time. I should mention I discovered what you did to Lenalee Lee. That was harsh, but despite my pity I hold for her I was strangely entertained by the act of deliberate infliction of pain and sorrow on the girl. I am ashamed, truthfully, to have been amused by this, but even so this feeling doesn't go away. You truly are a bad girl, perhaps even heartless to a minor degree. _

_I guess you think that it's unfair that I know you, but you don't know who I am. I'm afraid if you knew you'd turn away in disgust or wouldn't like me at all. I don't know. Maybe it's not even that. I am just too shy. I am not lucky enough to have such strong confidence as you do. I respect that about you. You have more confidence than most people I've met. I want you to know who I am, but I don't know how to tell you. I've tried writing my name at the end of every letter, but I cannot do it. My hands shake, my body quivers, fear knots in my chest, and paranoia always has the best of me. Does that make me a bigger coward that I can't even write to you about my feelings without being able to add my name? It's sort of easier to face rejection this way, don't you think? Then, if I think about it, you never make anything easy. I love that about you. If there's one thing at all that I hate about you is that you make it impossible for me to deject you, to hate you, or to stay mad at you for long. _

_You're a beautiful person and I have no doubts that you know you are hot. Beautiful is only the tip of the iceberg for you, Road. I understand you're creative and that you want to be a clothes designer. Just so you know, you could be a model, but then I wouldn't be the only person glazed with lust for you. It'd make me feel like I have less of a chance to have my feelings returned by you. Heh, I think I'll always be unworthy for you. I don't think I'll ever be yours. I don't think I'll ever get over you unless I hear those words: I hate you, I will never love you, freak, are you crazy? And more. That's why I'm scared to meet you face-to-face, Road. Please don't be mad at me about that. Anyway, here's my traditional signature:_

_Running to stay certain of yourself  
__On a path of daring fun you'll risk all you have  
__Always emotionally inclined to that which lies around you  
__Defining your demeanor is a difficult when I cannot count a flaw _

_Combustive passion snithe my desires for you  
__And it's partly your fault, unbeknownst to you, for clutching my heart  
__Macilent body [forged to perfection by sins of love]  
__Embroil me with your exalted and elating blooming, alluring, charming pulchritude  
__Laces labefy me, intertwining my soul around your whims and will  
__Oh, you're too perfect to define, and I am a slave for you  
__These words are not enough yet_

_ROAD CAMELOT- These are who you are and what you've done to me; never release me_

_Yours truly,  
__Anonymous_

Road folded the paper. She didn't understand all the words Anonymous used, but she knows they're not bad. It actually warmed her heart. Road believes he doesn't know what kind of interpretation Road had after nearly ever love letter she receives. All she knows is that each one describes his opinions about Road, then tells her what she's done to him and how he feels, and next gives her the idea of him wanting to be touched in all the right places-arousal-or (this is a fancy word she picked up from Tyki) coition. That didn't sound like Allen at all, but then maybe even the purest of people have 'impure' thoughts. Although she didn't even have proof this was Allen. "Were you trying to catch this _Anonymous_, Road?" Lulubell asked.

Road looked at Lulubell with a smile. "You bet'cha! This has been going on for-let's see, seven days is a week. It's been 12 or 13 days, so it's been nearly two weeks since I started getting these! They're so thoughtful! Whoever this person is _loves_ me." Road said gleefully as she twirled around, taking her lollipop out. "I really want to know who this is, and I have an idea who, but I don't have proof!"

Lulubell watched Road as she skipped along. Anonymous was making Road very happy. The blonde would have never guessed words like that could ever made Road Camelot-possibly the world's biggest troublemaker-easily excitable. As a friend and close family member that made Lulubell happy. By reading this love letter Lulubell can easily tell how passionate this male must be. There's no way to fake that kind of dedication-through words and the time. "Who do you think is doing this?" Lulubell inquired.

Road stopped moving, facing Lulubell with a smile. You could see her surprise about Lulubell being interested. Regardless Road didn't think twice about it. Dazzled and stuck in a daydream, Road spun around before clinging onto Lulubell's arm, nearly limp. If not for Lulubell keeping her balanced Road would be on the ground swooning. "Allen Walker." she dramatically pronounced. "I would have caught him today, but I was _studying_ Allen. I never realized how dreamy he was until now. He's sooooo cute and if Anonymous is Allen, he's very romantic."

"What if Anonymous is someone else? What will you do then?" Lulubell questioned seriously, voice monotone. Did you expect anything else from her?

Road smirked, eyes sparkling. Lulubell has never seen Road so confident or sure about anything in her life before this day. "I know it's him, but I won't be completely satisfied until I have proof, Lulu."

Lulubell mentally noted how _starstruck_ Road was. Road was positively sure this was Allen Walker for some reason. She did have sharp instincts, Lulubell will give her that much credit, but what if she was wrong? Would she go after Anonymous or Allen? This has piqued Lulubell's fascination. "So what if I were to get this proof for you, Road?" Lulubell asked.

Road grinned. "I will love you forever and ever!"

* * *

"I'm serious, Yuu! I heard him and no one else has a scar or snow-white hair like that! Why won't you believe me?" a dark-haired boy exclaimed, flailing his arms around a little dramatically.

Kanda huffed with indifference as his room-mate and best friend (although he'd never ever admit this) that he trusted (another thing he'd never ever admit) completely stared at Kanda seriously. It's rare to ever see Alma so... serious. He was starting to get agitated because Kanda didn't believe him, but the stubborn boy didn't give up on trying to convince the other stubborn man. "He was reciting a poem! He was-_is_-in love, totally in love! You should have heard him. I think he likes Road, Yuu!" Alma exclaimed.

"Road? Road Camelot?" Kanda snorted, throwing his Japanese book at Alma. "There's no damn possible way a beansprout like the Beansprout-"

"That makes no sense, Yuu."

"Shut up! There's still no damn way the Beansprout likes the Noah girl. That's impossible!"

Alma sighed, shaking his head. Oh, how disappointed Tiedoll would be to hear his son say such vile words about love being impossible this way. "It's not impossible-it's improbable! There are no boundaries in love. Oh, Yuu. Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu! Allen is totally in love. He said something about Road, evil, should've been a life's foe, and golden eyes. Who else does that describe other than Road Camelot?"

Kanda groaned, getting off his bed and sitting across from Alma on the floor. Kanda got in his meditation position-legs crossed, hands barely touching his knees, eyes closed, lips firmly pursed together, and that ever-present scowl deepening. Alma watched Kanda's mood and aura fluctuate, frustration growing clearer by the moment. After five minutes of complete silence, Kanda snapped. "There is no way that idiot likes or loves a troublemaker like her." And the Japanese boy glared at Alma. The slightly elder boy (Alma) giggled at the expression the other individual possessed. It was extremely rare to see Kanda confused and lost about what's going on. "There is no god damn way!"

"Then who else?" Alma shot back.

Kanda massaged his temple as a headache started coming on as he thought about this whole ordeal. He just couldn't see it happening. Allen was too naïve and blameless, honest, righteous, sinless, uncorrupted (and then some) while Road was the polar opposite. She was worse than even Kanda. She was completely corrupted and immoral. Allen should be looking at Road with disdain, if only a little, not with love and foolish admiration. He shouldn't be able to love someone like Road after everything she's done to him. You could see how uncomfortable his aura was around Road, but then Allen is a commendable actor with how often he plays charades, toying with himself with his very own games, too! How could Allen like Road after the dare she enforced upon Allen the other day? "I don't know. There's just no way. I don't believe it and I won't believe it." Kanda spat.

"Must I get proof?"

"What do you suggest we do? Walk up to him and ask him if he likes the crazy bitch? You know how that'll end up! You may not be close to him-"

"And you are, Yuu?" Alma interjected, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"NO! Anyway, you may not be close to him, but you know Beansprout would deny everything and furiously blush, stuttering like that rigid woman... Miranda?... And he would do that even if he did or didn't like her! The accusation would just make him feel insecure." Kanda chided angrily.

Alma and Kanda stared at each other for what seemed like ages. Kanda was mentally seaming the peculiar puzzle together, brows knitted inwards and eyes slanted conspicuously. No sounds emitted from Kanda nor Alma. You could hear the wind whistling outside and the rustling of feet outside their dorm. Kanda didn't like this and that didn't stay transparent. It was hard to overlook that fact. Whenever it came to Allen Kanda never usually liked anything. Alma was getting bored, but thoughts, _theories_, were whirring by in his mind. "I want proof." Kanda grumbled.

"You care? Wow, Yuu! I was only telling you to get this off my chest. I mean I didn't want to gossip and have it turn out to be false, y'know? But now I have to make positively sure for sure that it's true!" Alma exclaimed, trying to hug Kanda because of his small sign of affection toward his younger friend. Alma was so proud! But Kanda kicked Alma in the face to keep them separated.

"Don't get your hopes up. I couldn't care less about the damn Beansprout. I just hate being out of the loop asshole." Kanda said, but Alma knew it was a lie. Kanda wanted to know for a fact this was true just so he could yell at Allen, beat some sense into him, sigh with indifference, give up and turn away, then say snide remarks or use this secret to his advantage. "Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it, Yuu!"

* * *

Lulubell sighed as she opened her book. This 'Anonymous' was pretty damn sneaky. For a week straight she has watched over Road's locker before, after, during, and between classes, but the love letters always found a way in there without Anonymous being caught. In addition to his sly swiftness, he had swift tactics. Obviously Mr. Secret Admirer was witty and had sharp senses. You see, he wasn't leaving letters in Road's school locker too much anymore. In the morning Road has found a love letter at her desk before class. Another time an envelope and another surprise caramel candy was taped to her dorm door. A third one snuck into her school bag. She still got letters in her locker, too, but now the letters were all over. Lulubell had no idea what to watch out for anymore. It was like the guy knew someone was trying to catch him in the act.

Professor Wenham had a rather boring film rolling. It was about... Lulubell didn't know actually. She focused on this secret admirer that adored Road. She read her notes she had written for the past seven days and seven nights. For a mere millisecond her eyes studied Allen as he watched the film somewhat intently before jotting down some notes, or so she thinks it's notes. He-with his clear sharp sixth sense-felt her eyes on him and quickly she averted them elsewhere until she knew it was safe. If she squinted her eyes and disregarded the lack of light, she saw his handwriting was oddly familiar and distinctively neat. A small smile graced his face as he wrote the words on the piece of paper. Oddly enough, it wasn't in his notebook, it was on a single piece of paper. It was tannish-yellowish. There were two creases. Perfect creases. Lulubell quietly wrote this down on her little observation table in her tiny notebook. Before long, Allen folded the paper, passing Road several glances. When he thought it was safe he stuck his chin in his hands, staring at the film blankly, then giving all his attention to Road as she whispered something and passed notes around. He contentedly sighed, gaze softer than usual, and his smile sincere. Everytime Road looks his way, his eyes avert to another direction.

Lulubell put her attention on her observations.

_Day one: Allen walks down the hallway. He stops at his locker, staring into it endlessly for a while. He appears to be rummaging through it for his next class, but he repeatedly puts the same supplies in and takes books and binders out, repeating the process again. When everyone leaves the hall he walks to the water fountain, closing his locker. He passes Road's locker, scanning the surrounding area. He quickly quenches his thirst before walking back the way he came, stopping at Road's locker. Slowly he puts his hand in his pocket, then gazes at the green locker with a wide grin before walking off. Later on Road finds her love letter in her desk._

_Day two: Allen stays quiet all day, often peeking at Road, usually writing something down, and he stops in front of Road's locker daily. He doesn't typically get new books or supplies from his locker. His trip there is unnecessary. Allen appears thoughtful, but stays focus on school work nonetheless. My eyes hardly left him except for when he went to the bathroom in the third (last) class I share with him. After school Road found her letter in her locker._

_Day three: Early in the morning I went to Road's locker, the sun still down. Not long afterwards Allen stops at his locker to get a few books before preparing to go to first period early. After he passed Road's locker he scratched the top of his head. When I went to Road's locker the love letter was there. Allen never went by Road's or his locker after that until school ended and Road was at her locker, reading the letter._

_Day four: Like every morning Allen retrieved his needed books that he didn't keep in his dorm apparently. Lavi and-I believe-Alma Karma were with him. A closed envelope was sticking out of one of his books-a light pink color. He talks to his friends and casually walks by the locker. After he passes I look and there was no letter. In my first class I share with him Road wasn't in there. Second class had no Road either. In the last class I have with him Professor Wenham asks him to pass out graded tests, forms, and announcements. When he got near Road's seat he tripped; the papers scattered. After he picked all of them up he went on. The next time Road looked into her bag she found a pink-tinted envelope like the one I saw in the morning._

_Day five: Nothing too suspicious. He didn't go by the lockers this morning. He was rather tired. Probably due to lack of sleep. He snuck no glances, yawned a lot, hardly smiled unless Road was being scolded for painting the walls, polishing her nails, and messing around again, then he was late to lunch. After lunch I checked Road's personal storage. Not much of a letter, but a poem was written. Short and curt, but thoughtful and romantic-slightly rushed and slenderly sloppy._

_Day six: He didn't go anywhere near Road's personal locker, dorm, desk, or her today. He still gave her the silent attention, but remained rather quiet. He often reddens when Road comes too close. Somehow another note made it's way to Road's storage unit. Plus it's Saturday. He was probably in the dorm._

_Day seven: Allen walks by her locker many times, but the letter is never in there. He still gazes at her constantly, reddening a lot more than I remember. I haven't been paying much attention to his facial expressions, but all week I've seen his pale skin morph into red. Today is Sunday and he is speaking with a handful of his friends at the tables in the courtyard. He spent a lot of time at the table even with his friends leaving. Eventually he was by himself, still scanning Road from time to time. He makes it seem like he is writing, drawing, or reading, then he goes for a walk. At night when Road went to her dorm she found a letter taped to the door with caramel candy._

Lulubell practically stalked Allen today, just like the past week, but she stayed glued to him at a safe distance. She never let her eyes leave him. Lulubell was determined to catch him today. This was nerve racking and almost annoying. Lulubell normally discovers the truth rather quickly, but she couldn't use her normal tactics with Allen. Not only because of the situation, but because of who he is. He did the same as he has been doing for the last week. Everything was casual and nothing was out of place. He had the same routine almost everyday. The only time he ever leaves campus was when he had to go to work. That was usually around 4:30 or 5 o'clock. Lulubell doesn't know if he works on the weekends, though, but it occurred to her that Allen had the day off.

Lulubell rubbed her eyes. She was getting rather bored watching Allen sitting at the concrete table in the courtyard. He had a habit of going out there, but there was a reason for that. He was watching Road most of the time. Lulubell could tell he was watching her when his friends weren't around, which they usually were, but he objective was to figure out if Allen was Anonymous or not so his friends are of no concern right now, or at all. Lulubell must sound like a stalker. Road better be grateful for this and her wasted time better be worth it. "I'm ready to give up on this." Lulubell whispered.

Just as she said that Lulubell was about to turn away and go to her dorm, but she saw Allen finally make a movement. He was gathering all of his belongings. He always had that binder and notebook pressed up against his chest, but he held a huge blush as he headed toward the dorms, then he stopped. Warily he scoped the area before heading to the hallway with all the lockers. It was an easy access to them because you only had to walk across the courtyard and you could go straight to your locker since there wasn't a wall to block the hall's view from the outside. The only thing in the way were the columns. Allen warily studied his surroundings again, not spotting Lulubell behind a tree. Allen slowly walked up to Road's locker, the blush deepening on his face as he pulled a yellow shaded envelope out of his book, gulping nervously. He put the tip of the envelope in one of the four horizontal cracks. Without haste he pushed the mail in, still looking around to make sure no one was around, then when it slid all the way in he hugged his binder tighter, taking a few steps backwards.

When he spun on his heels Lulubell saw shadows casted over his eyes and that crimson color melt into his skin, reaching the tip of his ears, but he held a strange smile. It was not twisted or weird, but it was adorable and... and... genuinely earnest. It took a few minutes for the pink to brush away, but it did. When that was done, Allen ran off, heading to his dorm room with a tight knot in his chest, his stomach churning, but a good sensation dwelling within. "Road was right. Anonymous is Allen Walker. She'll be happy to hear this." Lulubell mumbled, inwardly smiling to herself.


	5. Good And Bad

**-|*Good And Bad*|-**

* * *

Road gazed at Allen as he opened his locker. She was curious, but she didn't know when would be the right time to approach him. In her mind she should just walk up to him now and drag him around. If she went by the poems she read that Allen wrote for her-or Anonymous-then he'd do absolutely anything. SHe wasn't sure if that meant he was delirious or way, she didn't care. Allen liked-no-loved her and Road had to say, she felt some sort of attraction toward the fella. He was so cute and honest. It was funny when he blushed since he blushes so much. His skin was perfect and his left arm... She's seen it once, but she was mesmerized. She has to see that again. Road knew if Allen would show her his arm then he trusted her completely and truly did love her, or at least cared about her.

"Aww, what the hell. Let's do this." Road murmured, slamming her locker shut.

The spikey-haired girl smiled, brimming with excitement, as she walked up behind Allen and waited for him to turn around. She noticed he glance toward Road's locker a few times, but without moving his head. She wondered if that strained his eyes. When he finished messing up everything in his locker and making it tidy all over again, Allen shut his locker and turned around, immediately yelping and dropping a handful of books for Calculus-but here's a secret, their Calculus class had several algebra lessons too.

"R-R-R-Road! Wha-what are you doing there?" Allen stammered, scooping down to nervously pick up his books. It was plain as day he was so nervous because of Road, but even more nervous than usual because she startled him and he sounded a little like a girl when he yelped-Road liked that. She never wanted one of those-what do you call them?-manly man's.

Road watched Allen fumbling around on the ground, searching for his books, pencils and papers. He kept his head down and eyes on his hands. Whenever he started to look up at her they darted in another direction. Now this scene was adorable and Road felt her adrenaline pumping. Something about him made excited her, causing her smile widen. Allen hastily stood up, almost crashing back down as he did so, and Road picked up a dark gray notebook and studied it. It was small, not a regular sized notebook. It looked like it was perfect for poems since they were normally short or the stanzas so narrow since they don't take up the line that went across the page. On the front was a faded shade of red that read "Poems" and some other words that was scratched out before Poems. She wouldn't have noticed it if she wasn't looking at it for so long, but eventually, Allen grabbed his book as she started to open the cover. However, he didn't force it out of her hands and a small red tint crossed his pale cheeks.

"May I have this back?" he asked calmly, yet stiffly.

Road pouted her lips. She really wanted to read this book. She doesn't particularly like poems or anything that has to do with literature, but hey, Allen was Anonymous and Anonymous loved her and gained her attention with poems and letters and oooh, candy! So she was very reluctant to hand it back to Allen, but as soon as she did, she latched onto his arm and his face turn beet red and shock was evident. She was a little surprised though. Allen wasn't stiff or trying to get out of her grasp like he was uncomfortable because of... well, she never knew why it was uncomfortable for a person who has a crush on someone else and then their crush hugs them. Why that be uncomfortable? Anyway, Allen was anything but stiff or uncomfortable. He was nearly smiling and he was gazing at her while she looked up at him, but leaning on him even more.

"Does this feel nice?" Road asked softly.

Allen met Road eye-to-eye and his blush deepened. Thinking about it, Road believes she understands why he blushes so much-he isn't used to this. Lenalee is not clingy like Road and she hardly embarrasses Allen. Hell, Lenalee and Road were two completely people. In Road's mind there were few similarities between them. Also, Allen, he probably blushes because not only is Road so close to him or says something he likes or whatever, but because Allen is so innocent and shy. Well, that might change soon. Maybe she doesn't understand entirely, but why does it matter? Allen blushing is a big turn on for her and it's amusing.

When Allen didn't answer her, she stood on her tippy toes and leaned closer to his face and now every inch of his face was a deep crimson. Road thought to herself over and over again that she could tell him she knew. She could steal his first kiss so easily, and to be blunt, Allen would be taking her first kiss as well. Something she didn't mind at all. Truth be told, Road couldn't stand the thought of some other girl taking Allen's first kiss or even touching him in the slightest whether it be a hug or smooch. A simple pat on the back probably wouldn't do too kindly with Road. But that also went for the other way around. She wouldn't like it if Allen were to hug someone or kiss the cheek or pat someone soothingly for comfort, but she knew that was inevitable. Allen was a kind person and he is always going to try to comfort people. He hugs his friends, but she didn't have to worry much. Lenalee was the only friend he had that was a girl.

There was just one thing she didn't get: When did Road start feeling this way?

"So, Allen, does this feel nice?" Road purred.

Allen gulped nervously and he tried to avoid her eyes. "A little."

Road giggled and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing with content. He was so warm and he wasn't trying to resist her. Road pondered over stealing his first kiss then and there, but she couldn't decide. For once in her life she's stumbled upon an extremely difficult decision; to kiss or not to kiss Allen Walker, her new-found crush without a doubt? She wanted it, and Road was the type of person to grab what she wanted, especially if she wasn't allowed to have it, but then why was it so damn hard to choose?

"Ro-Road?" Allen mumbled.

"Yes?" she drawled.

"We're going to be late for class. We should get going." Allen said.

"I don't want to go to Calculus. I want to do something else."

Allen smiled, understandment lingering in his eyes. "I didn't want to further my math education either, but I chose to just in case."

Road looked at Allen with pure boredom. "Just in case?"

"Well, if I get fired from a job or I need a job at a desperate time and my knowledge with math might be deemed necessary or recommended."

Road released Allen and she saw a twinge of yearning lingering in his eyes. She also noticed the drastic change in the warmth she felt and now the coldness that was embracing her. She wouldn't let this small crush control her though. She was never one to be serious about anything, especially a long-term relationship. Road was positive that Allen would become boring.

"Math is boring." Road grumbled. "And stupid."

Allen chuckled, hugging his books and eyeing Road. "I agree."

"Then why are you taking it?"

"I already told you."

Road studied Allen's face. It was so full of life and his blush was down to a minimal, a mere thin line across his cheeks. She could tell he was trying so hard not to look at her. She found it really entertaining, so much so she couldn't find words to explain why.

"So what's your major?" Road asked curiously.

"Well, it's very simple." Allen said, glancing at Road and pausing as he thought of a way to word this to her understanding. "It's basically a music class. You learn about how to mix music together and... Well, Road, I don't know how to really explain it. In all literal sense it is a music class."

"You're a musician?" Road was not intrigued.

"I'm getting there. I play the violin and piano most of the time. They're my favorite instruments, but I can play a lot more. Sometimes, and it's very rare, I sing. Classical music is my most prefered type genre, but I'll listen to just about everything. I like to write lyrics, too. Plus... I'm rambling, aren't I?" Said Allen, looking away and rubbing his arm. "Sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous or when the topic is music. It's just music is one of my passions, but I also love literature. In a complex way-actually it's not even complex-literature and music are the same because music usually needs lyrics, but the music-y'know, the notes-are all the general-I'm rambling again."

Okay, maybe Allen won't get boring easily or soon.

"I get what you're trying to say, Allen." Road claimed.

Allen rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "You do?"

"I do."

Road had to give him credit. They managed to make small talk and he wasn't as sheepish or nervous as he usually was. Maybe he just needed a little push or some time to get over his nerves.

"So what kind of literature are you in to?" Road asked.

"Anything; novels, poems, lyrical literature. I have a second major. Actually, Lenalee shares that class with me. All we do is read, talk about the complexity and meaning behind the words or the theme, and we even write occasionally. It's easy. Some girls even say it's romantic. I think it's not only for love, but remorse, sorrow, thrills-just a simple way to express yourself in way words with your speech can't. I mean, how much courage do you need to express yourself with pen and paper. Oh, and ink. You have to have ink, or lead. Nowadays the lead in pencils are graphite though, so graphite, not lead and-"

"Allen, you're rambling again." Road teased, causing Allen to redden.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I find your rambling... cute." Road whispered in his ear.

Allen stopped dead in his tracks and his body stiffened. Road forced herself not giggle at the expression he held. It was priceless and lovable.

"R-Really? Cause a lo-ot of peo-eople find it ann-annoying." he stuttered.

"It's cuter when you stutter." Road stated, the red shades becoming darker on his milky skin. "And even cuter when you blush."

Allen gulped again, hesitantly facing Road and taking a step back. His heart was pumping his blood at sonic speed and the blood definitely boiled under his skin, especially with Road so close. Oh, and how she breathed on his neck and when she whispered in his ear like that shivers ran down his back. The butterflies in his stomach didn't help. Why did he have to be such an idiot around Road? Why did he have to be so... weak and wimpy around her? He wasn't as shy as some people believed he was, but around Road that was a different story.

Road gently placed her hands on his left shoulder and arm, turning his body around more so they were directly in front of each other. Road was almost sure his legs were shaking and ready to cave out from underneath him. She wondered how long it would take until he collapsed.

Pushing hid body against the lockers, she leaned against him and caressed his cheek, tipping her head off to the side. Incredulous-that was Allen's expression. No, he wasn't clueless, but he was naïve and with that fact alone Road could go far to tease him. Like she said, the objective was to tease him and leave him burning for more, wanting more, _needing _more. So she couldn't go too far. So was a kiss to far or not?

"Do I make you nervous, Allen?" Road breathed, hands flat on his chest and a few seconds later, the books fell out of his hands as if his arms had turned to butter. He choked on words and stuttered so much she couldn't understand anything that came out of his mouth. She couldn't even pick out the sounds for a letter. She giggled, silencing Allen. "Am I intimidating? Do I scare you?"

"N-No. I mean, I... yes... no... I do-don't know." Allen stammered.

The bell rang. Now they were both late and they were the only one in the hall. Allen didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but he sure as hell knew he didn't care. Road was actually talking to him and though he acted like an idiot, she didn't seem to care. She was amused by him, just like he was amused by how she pushed him against the lockers. Only, he wished for more than that and he knew what he wanted wasn't going to come. He was, after all, a geek and a loser, a nobody.

"Allen, I have a question for you."

"But you just asked three."

Road's finger trailed down his cheek as her eyes shined from humor and a bigger smile formed. "Now this is a very serious question."

"Oh, okay. In that case, ask away."

"Can you tutor me?"

A part of Allen was disappointed, but another part of him was so excited that she came to him for tutoring. However, he didn't understand this whole situation and didn't know what to make of it. Was it because of how Road was or something else? All he truly knew was that Road appeared more tempting than ever before.

"Yes, of course! I would love to." Allen mentally slapped himself for sounding so thrilled and enthralled about tutoring Road. Way to play it smooth, right? "I mean... cool. Sure. No problema. Tutoring? Easy. So when we checking it homie?"

_'Oh God, I've spent way too much time with Lavi. I can't believe I just said that. I can't believe I just said that. I can't believe I said that. It doesn't even make sense!_' Allen thought.

Road flat-out laughed, holding her side and Allen was extremely embarrassed, downright humiliated, almost ashamed. That just did not fit Allen. He tried ignoring it, coughing into his fist and staring at the wall, half nonchalantly.

"What I meant to say... when are we going to have the tutoring session? And where?" Allen asked, more in character and composed.

"After school. As for where... I don't know... I didn't think about that." Road told him, chewing on her thumb.

Allen was about to say the café or the park since it was going to be sunny, or even in the school courtyard, but then he remembered his friends. Lenalee loathed Road. Kanda no doubt wanted to rip her apart for what she did at the sleepover, which he is now glad he missed the actual sleepover. Lavi, who knows? His mind was so simple and childish and stupid... and perverted... He wasn't that complex, really... But it was impossible to understand him fully. He was just so bubbly. The point, though, was that he could not be seen with Road quite yet. He has to find a gentle way to tell Lavi and Kanda he likes her. And Lenalee? Aww, shoot, she ain't gonna be a problem. After all, all Road did was trash her house, ruin the sleepover, write on her friend's face with marker, secretly handed them a dose of sleep medication and oh, this one is so not big, Road chopped off Lenalee's hair! Lenalee with be encouraging Allen to confess his undying, passionate love to Road as soon as he tells her. No biggie, right? Uhhh, no. Lenalee might choke Allen to death or worse, send one of Komui's robots after him when he tells her.

"My dorm! We can meet in my dorm! My roommate is moving out, I mean, he moved out yesterday, and we'll be alone, just the two of us." Allen blurted out.

Road sent him a quizzical look, then shot him a smirk. "Oh, really? You want me to go to your dorm, Allen? So we can be alone?" Her voice was dripping with sweetness and honey, but it was a little suspicious.

Too bad Allen was a little naïve.

"Yeah, of course. That shouldn't be a problem."

"No, not at all."

"I mean, since we'll be alone we won't have to worry about interruptions and we can do more, cover more grounds. So I'll see you about three?" Allen said as he handed her a piece of paper with his dorm number on it. "So I'll see you about three?"

"You already said that two times." Road noted.

"Oh, right, sorry. I have a tendency to repeat things as well as ramble when I'm nervous. Sorry, I have-"

"I get it. I make you nervous. Well, see you later." Road said, waving as she skipped off.

"Oh, right... Hey, I didn't mean you make me nervous! I mean-she's gone. Wonderful, Allen. Stupid, stupid, stupid." Allen grumbled, smacking himself in the face. "How am I going to do this?"

* * *

Lavi has watched Allen do weird things, admit crazy things, and just be strange. Hell, his appearance was strange, but when Alma confronted him about what he heard Allen say at work he couldn't help his jaw dropping in disbelief and shock.

"There's no damn way! It's absolutely fucking impossible! Allen is sweet and kind and wonderful and angelic and innocent and lovable and charming and-"

"The perfect package. Allen is good. Awesome, great, amazing, we get it." Alma interjected.

"So there is no way he could like someone as bad and devilish and dumb and mean and horrible and treacherous and sinful and... and... whiney... She's a total bitch! A troublemaker! She's a worse prankster than even me! And-"

"Bad. Very, very bad." Alma interjected again, blandly.

"Hell yeah! So there's no way! You have to have mis-heard him or something. Or... I got it, there's another Road in town he likes. A beautiful, gorgeous, hot rod named Road that isn't the Satan's spawn. That, or Allen is in love with the road near the park!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Lavi, that's irrational."

"So is Allen loving Road fucking Camelot!"

"Calm down with the F word." Alma hissed, pointing a finger at Lavi accusingly.

Kanda snorted, taking the hair piece off his desk as he walked out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He combed his hair with his fingers before he brushed his long hair back and put it in his usual pony tail. His hair shined brightly under the light and the ebony-haired samurai wannabe didn't like the stares he was getting from either of the two.

"What? You're in my damn house, in my damn room. Get a grip and stop staring you motherfucking homos." Kanda seethed.

"Quit it with the F word, Yuu! It's so vulgar and improper. It's no wonder you scare people off. Your attitude and your ill vocabulary. If only they knew you like I did." Alma lectured, sighing. "And how does it even work? How could someone who's homosexual do that with a mother? You know? A mother's a girl and both of us are guys. We wouldn't be homosexuals then, would we?" Alma asked curiously, earning a facepalm from both his friends. "What?"

"You take everything too literally, Alma." Kanda grumbled.

"And who said I was gay?" Lavi all but screamed.

"I did." Kanda grounded.

"Well, I'm not."

"You're a closet case." Alma commented.

"Am not! Anyway, back to Allen. Allen does not like Road." Lavi said.

"Yeah, I think he does. Just think about it. He is always glancing at her. He acts nervously when she's around. He gets flush even more when she's around. It's all there." Alma said.

Lavi rolled his one good eye and pointed at it "Dude, I'm not blind! I've seen all that shit go down, but that don't mean a thing. Road just makes him nervous cause he's scared she'll do something to him again. That girl is scary and creepy. So sadistic. I'm not even scared of Yuu, but Road gives me the willie nillies sometimes."

Kanda gritted his teeth, but said nothing about Lavi calling him Yuu. He was going to let it slip this one time. "Then we'll gather the proof." Kanda stated.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Alma asked, tilting his head to the side as he walked up to Kanda.

"We investigate, scope things out, figure out his secrets he won't tell us, spy on him. All that stuff?" Lavi suggested with a smirk and rubbing his hands together.

"Precisely, Baka Usagi."

"But that's wrong!" Alma protested. "He's our friend."

"He's not my friend." Kanda told him sharply. "But I just want you to shut the hell up about it, so we're going to figure this out. It's either he does or doesn't like Road and either you're right or I'm right, Alma."

"What about me?"

"Go screw yourself."

"As tempting as that sounds, I wanna know what's going on with Allen, too." Lavi chimed.

Kanda rolled his cold eyes and walked back into his bathroom to change. "We start tomorrow." he growled. "And don't mention a word of this to Lenalee for now. I don't want to hear her complain about her damn hair loss."

"But that's wrong too!" Alma exclaimed.

"Got'cha cap'n,." Lavi said cheerfully. "Tomorrow it is."

"Ohhh, fine, but you owe me, Yuu! And if we get caught you two get to explain everything!" Alma said, disappointed and furious, crossing his arms. "Oh, Allen, please forgive us for this later."

* * *

**First off, thanks for reading! Second, sorry there's no poem this time. Third, I need some personal opinions from my audience. I want to have a few more pairings in this story, but it it definitely mainly RoadxAllen. I just want to know who you want for other pairings. It doesn't matter what the pairings are, I wanna know, please. You can leave your remark in the review or just PM me. Also, I want to know if you guys want this story to be rated M or R. Please review and have a great day!**


	6. Two Inches Short

**-|*Two Inches Short*|-**

* * *

Allen smiled as he walked over to his friends at the concrete table. He set his books down and looked at Alma. He wasn't normally there, but when he was thing usually got interesting and Kanda wasn't as foul. Lenalee looked happier and she was over her hair dilemma since she got some really good stylist to fix it for her. So the hat was gone and she looked prettier.

"Hey, Allen. Where you've been? You're not normally late." Lenalee asked.

"Oh, I was... Well, I didn't get much sleep last night and after school ended I took a small nap. Sorry." Allen mumbled, picking up his pencil and tapping his notebook.

"You haven't been getting much sleep lately, have you?" Lenalee muttered, half-joking.

"Guess not."

Allen glanced around. Road was already running off the school campus with her friends. Allen was sure they were going to vandalize something and that thought brought a smile to his face, well, an even bigger smile. But that smile soon disappeared. It's been awhile since Lenalee's slumber party horror incident and since Allen started teaching Road. She was smarter than people gave her credit for, but not by much. The tutoring sessions seem to help a lot and she's showing progress. Her grades have even gone up one level. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw this earlier, but then he remembered anything can happen. However, Road doesn't know yet. She won't know until Friday and it was only Wednesday. He can't wait to see her reaction. But though he's thrilled about tutoring her despite constantly stuttering, blushing, and the many embarrassing things he does, and the butterflies in his tummy, Allen was doing it in secret. That's what bothered him. He had to tell his friends. That's exactly what he's going to do, too. Maybe. Possibly...

"I have something to tell you guys." Allen claimed, gulping nervously and fiddling with his thumbs. Everyone looked at him questionably. "I... I'm going to be busy. I'm tutoring... R-"

"You're tutoring? For real?" Lenalee asked cheerfully. "That's wonderful, Allen. Maybe you can help me with my math class. I should have never let Komui talk me into it. I want to be a designer after all, not a world renowned scientist and mathematician. I only need the basics with math."

Allen opened his mouth to say who he was tutoring, but stopped. Now wasn't the time or place to tell her. Lenalee hasn't healed from her Road-out-of-line-and-cruel-hair-incident. He'll tell her some other time. He really didn't want to lie to her. White lie or not telling the whole truth-it would be lying if he never told her.

"Yeah... Maybe."

Lenalee raised a very curious brow as Allen bowed his head. He was playing with his pencil, eyes darting around and a small, barely noticable pink tint lay across his cheeks and she realized that's been going on a lot lately. He seemed very... edgy and ruffled. Something was really bothering him.

"Allen, are you okay?" Lenalee carefully asked.

Allen looked at her, gulping, tense, scared, even. She's never seen Allen like this. Neither has Lavi or Alma, not even Kanda! It was truly worrisome and fearful-making to see. Allen sucked his bottom lip in, contemplating on telling them whatever he wanted to say and needed to, but couldn't.

"Allen, you can tell us anything. You know that, right?" Lenalee added, putting her hand on Allen's in a comforting way.

"Yeah, dude, you look like something's wrong with ya." Lavi remarked, scooting closer.

"Re-really? Not-nothing's wrong. Truly. I feel... like I've never felt before, really." Allen stuttered.

"And you've been sttutering a lot, buddy. It's not like you at all." Lavi told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're usually calm, quiet, but calm."

"Sorry."

"And you've been acting very strange. In a trance, in a daze, out in space. Something on your mind. Ohhh, I know. Lavi snapped his fingers, leaning closer to Allen and putting his arm around his shoulder.

"You know what?" Allen asked, panicky.

"I know exactly what your problem is."

"Really?"

"Yes, I do. I know how terrible your situation must be. No one would like to hear it, so that's why you don't want to say anything."

"Uhhh..." Did Lavi know? But how? "How do... you know?"

Lavi smiled. "I know everything."

"You do!?"

"Yeah... you got a rash or a problem with your dick."

"NO!" Allen screamed, banging his head off the table, regretting it immediately and rubbing his head. "Owww."

"What? If that's not it, then what is? You're acting very creepy, man. Ohhh, I get it now. You're totally gay and don't know how to tell anyone! Aww, how cute. Who's the guy, buddy? Huh? Huh? _Huh?_" Lavi urged, elbowing Allen.

"NO! That's not it at all! And I'm not gay like you, you bloody closet case!" Allen screamed.

Everyone blinked, even Kanda. Allen actually yelled at Lavi! And insulted Lavi, in a way. Allen's gaze softened and when he realized what he said, and that other people from around them were staring at him, Allen covered his mouth and buried his head under his arms.

A muffled voice said, "I'm sorry!"

"What the hell's your problem, beansprout?" Kanda growled.

Allen lifted his eyes over his arms, but the rest of his face was hidden. Under his breath everyone could hear him saying Kanda was an asshole or something about him not being a beansprout. Either way, he was only receiving confused expressions, but there was a small gleam in Alma's eyes, like he knew what was going on.

"Allen, please tell us." Lenalee pleaded.

"Just blurt it out." Alma cooed.

Allen sat up, taking in a deep breath. And another one... and another one... and a dozen... more... When he realized he was basically trying to force himself into hyperventilation, he stopped, then examined his friends.

"I'mtutoringRoadandIhaveacrusho nher!" Allen yelled, speaking so fast no one could understand his confession, not even Lavi's sharp ears and keen senses could process any other word than the first one-I'm. It was bizarre, omnious, and Allen was getting weirder and weirder by the moment. He fidgeted more, he wouldn't look at anyone. His cheeks weren't pale, but a light rose color. Allen was feeling out of place and that much was apparent to everyone.

Allen's thumb wrestled each other as he awaited a response, never looking up. Road, of course, was on his mind. Her laugh, her persona... That lovely smile she had that made his heart race... And when she puts graffiti on the wall it amuses him and he wants to laugh out loud so bad... Then how cute she looked when she was trying to read something completely boring and out-of-her-world. Tutoring her turned out to be very fascinating.

"Allen, say that again. Slower." Lenalee demanded.

Allen nodded. "I... am... tutoring..." Allen paused after every word, pausing even longer before he could mention her name. A tight knot formed in his chest. "Road Camelot."

Silence. Dead silence. Torturing silence. Allen closed his eyes, groaning as he smack his head. '_They're so gonna hate me. If not for tutoring Road, then for being stupid enough to love her... I don't think it's stupid, and I don't think I'm stupid... But maybe I am... Someone help me! How am I supposed to tell Road if I can't even tell my friend? I'm such a wimp._'

When he opened his eyes Lenalee was giving him this oh-my-god-what-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing look, but then it softened once she remembered how sheepish and edgy Allen had been acting. Sighing, she lightly squeezed Allen's hand.

"She isn't messing with you, is she? No tricks, no gimmicks, no-nonsense? She's actually studying and listening to you?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah." Mumbled Allen.

Allen looked at their hands, but soon observed the other gazes and shocked faces around him, all peering at him. The guys had a different look than Lenalee. Instead, Alma looked like a missing puzzle piece had been locked into place and Lavi was uncertain and... defiant? And Kanda was just pissed off. This pissed off expression was one he showed when he was wrong, but didn't want to admit it or somewhere along those lines. Allen didn't even want to know what it was that was making those three guys look at him like that, but it did make him uncomfortable.

Alma was the first to snap out of his musings and he leaned forward with great interest. Allen did NOT like that look in his eyes. "So, Allen, Road actually listens to you? And studies? don't you think that's weird? This is Road Camelot, The Slacker, The Vandalizer, The Prankster, The Punk, The Childish Bully. Why would she actually read let alone study math or poetry or... anything out of school for that matter?"

Now that Allen really thought about it, that was weird. Road hated school, but she came up to Allen asking him to tutor her. That was odd. He would have thought one of the Professors would have asked him and not Road... Then there's the fact that Road was being very clingy to him and was _too _close to him. Allen had liked the feel of her too much to even care about that, but Road can be unpredictable sometimes.

"I suppose it is." Allen whispered.

"And who asked you to tutor her?" Alma pressed on.

"Road asked me herself."

"Why would she personally ask you?"

Allen's eyes wandered around cluelessly, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "There wasn't a reason given. She just asked to be tutored." Allen said, looking at Alma, head tilted. "But she's showing progress. She's a whole lot smarter than everyone believes she is." Allen smiled as he looked at his notebook. Now he was really anticipating giving her the new poem. "We've been studying in our dorms because I wanted to tell you guys first so you wouldn't see us then, you know, go crazy on me or start yelling at Road... or me."

"It's none of my business. I don't care what the fuck you do as long as you stay the hell away from me." Kanda grumbled.

"Prick!" Lavi yelled.

"Aw, Yuu, you don't mean that. You care about Allen. Yuu truly thinks of you as a little brother, Allen, so ignore his words. You oughtta know he don't know how to express himself in a decent way. He's just that type of person." Alma said, patting Kanda's shoulder and smiling.

Kanda looked at Alma's hand, his lips in a thin line. Alma merely smiled at him, mirth in his eyes because Kanda didn't yell at Alma because of the action. Still, that weird look in Kanda's eyes made him remove his hand, obeying Kanda's silent demand. Allen was the only one to notice this, but thought it best to keep his mouth shut.

"So, Allen, I got a question for you. I want you to answer honestly." Alma said, folding his arms in front of him, smile sincere. "Do you have a crush on someone?"

Allen's eyes widened as he sputtered out gibberish. Lenalee gaped and Lavi chuckled. Kanda, oddly enough, was staring at Allen and showing some interest on the topic, but Alma's smile was grand. He was giving Allen a special look that screamed "I know you secret". To keep anything from getting worse than it already was, he covered his mouth with his hand before he screamed out Road's name. He calmed his nerves, smiled warmly, and said, "Perhaps, I do." And with that, Allen took off before any of his friends got a chance to process what he said. After all, he knew denying he had a crush would be futile after his famous Gibberish Speech.

* * *

Alma sighed as he sat on his bed, rummaging through his back pack to find his special notebook. Kanda was meditating in silence. No sounds, no words from either of them. No sound even came from Alma's backpack as he went through it. His eyes kept darting in his roommate's direction. Should he disturb his friend or not? Well, Kanda never gets angry at him... Not often. So...

"Yuu, I'm going to find Allen. You coming with me this time?" Alma asked.

"Why on earth would I waste my damn time with that beanspourt?" Kanda grounded tersely.

"I thought you wanted to prove you were right and that Allen didn't like Road?"

Kanda opened his eyes, his scowl deepening with every passing moment. He stared straight ahead, watching Alma. The black-haired man was now humming under his breath as he waited for a response. He knew Kanda was curious, but he didn't know how much. Kanda always did try his best to avoid Allen. Alma believe he just doesn't like Allen's straight-up genuine kindness. Lately, Allen had been aggravating Kanda a lot more and it shows through all the time. Allen is constantly blushing, usually stammering, his eyes wander as if he was trying to find someone, and Allen's behavior has been conspicuous and questionable, just like his actions. Allen wastes a lot of time at his locker now, both of them had noticed that. He spends much of his time watching Road in any class they shared, well, as much as he could. And now Allen was tutoring Road. All the pieces were there, yet Kanda and Lavi were still denying the truth. After all the facts and after everything they've seen the last few days.

"I don't care who he likes. He could like Road all he wants, or he could be a faggot and like some smelly 52-year-old man. I don't give a rats ass about it. He's 21. let him do what he fucking wants. And like I said before, I don't give a damn about his business." Kanda told him, laying on his best with a huff. "And it only matters if the bitch likes him back."

Alma raised his black brow, sticking a piece of chocolate in his mouth as he walked over to Kanda's bed with his notebook and pen. Kanda disregard his friend and shifted onto his side, glaring at the wall.

"You should work on your language, Yuu. It's very foul, but then it's always been like that... Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Alma asked.

"No."

Alma shrugged. "Well, I'll be around campus. I doubt Allen has work today. See you later."

Alma left the room, closing the door with a _click._ He passed many of his classmates and occasionally, Professors. Alma greeted some and ignored others. He searched the entire campus looking for Allen and found him in the library. Although the librarian was gone. No one should have been allowed in there, but Alma guessed he using the little boy/s room or Allen was put in charge. All of the adults trust Allen just a little too much.

Alma scoped the entire library, finding no one but Allen and him himself in the library. He went back to the aisle he saw Allen in when he came in, hiding behind the side of the shelf and using one eye to peek at Allen. The white-haired boy was trying to read the book titles on the shelf above his head. It was a little sad, honestly, because he was only two inches too short as he tried to reach for the book he was looking for. Alma hid his smile and snicker behind his hand as Allen got on his toes, trying so desperately to pull the book off the shelf. Allen furrowed his eyebrows, a scowl drawn across his face, and a cute wrinkle formed above his eye as frustration contorted his face. It was quite the spectacle. Then someone reached for the book, taking it off the shelf for Allen. Both boys were confused until they turned and found Tyki Mikk, one of Road's bad-news-buddies.

"Hey ya go." Tyki said, laughter hidden in his tone.

Allen slowly took the book, obviously insulted at Tyki's help, but he thanked him no less. And Alma watched everything go on from there.

* * *

"Thanks, but I didn't need your help." Allen mumbled, flipping through the first few pages. Amusement lay plain on Tyki face as he took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up, earning a disapproving and uncertain look from Allen. "No smoking on campus."

"You went to school with the twins and Road at the high school, right?" Tyki asked airily.

"Yeah."

"You've been here for three years, then?"

"Yes."

Tyki smiled, ruffling Allen's hair and taking a few books off the top shelf, earning a shocked Allen. The man merely shrugged. "I read in my free time. iction's great. Non-fiction is shit. So where'd the librarian go?"

"He wasn't here when I got here." Allen mumbled, taking another book off the bottom shelf and two more off the shelf behind him. He tried reaching for another one that left him three inches too short, but Tyki grabbed it for him and handed it over. Allen snatched it, thanking him again, but sounding ungrateful. "If you read the door, Mikk, then you would know the library is closing at one o'clock tonight. The librarian will be back to lock up then. Now, if you don't mind, I got an exam to study for."

"Really?" Tyki asked curiously, plucking one of Allen's books out of his hand and chuckling. "What kind of exam, because this junk is all fiction and romance novels."

Allen's face redden, anger boiling in his core, but embarrassment lingering in his cheeks. He rushed past Tyki and sat at a table that he reserved for himself. There were three stacks of books. One of mystery fiction books, the second of romance novels, and the last one-and the tallest-was all non-fiction. Most of them were either science or music related. There was even one book one poetry.

"Are you planning on reading all of these?" Tyki inquired, eyes wide.

"I told you, I have an exam to study for. Two actually."

"When are they, kiddo?"

Allen sat at the table, taking one of his romance novels and one of the music books and setting them in front of him. He glared at Tyki's cigarette for it was loosely hanging from hisb lips and threatening to catch Tyki's book on fire. Plus the smoke flying into Allen's face wasn't at all appreciated.

"No smoking on campus... or around me for that matter." Allen grumbled, cracking open his first book and ignoring Tyki's question. "I don't appreciate the smell."

"No one's gonna find out 'less you tell on me, Professor Pet. While you're at it, why don't you join the hall monitoring club? Be a critic to me then, eh?" Tyki retorted harshly.

"I'm nobody's pet." Allen whispered, reading his book.

Tyki leane over Allen's shoulder. The kid was reading the romance novel and Tyki nearly choked on his cigarette when he read the first page. In fact, his ciggy fell to the floor and he quickly stomped on it, making sure there'd be no fire. Allen eyed him with an expression that clearly said he didn't want Tyki company.

"What the hell are you reading?" Tyki shuoted, grabbing the book from Allen and rereading it with wide eyes and his jaw nearly hit the ground.

"What?"

Tyki blinked. Did the kid even know what he was reading? He sure didn't look like it. Not even Road or Lavi Bookman could pull off the innocent look with a sprinkle of confusion. Apparently the rumors about him were true. The guy wa 21... But Tyki wasn't sure if he should give the book back to Allen. He was surprised that the school library even had this book. Some kid must've snuck it in... And Tyki would feel guilty giving this book to someone like Allen.

"Don't you think you should read something else?" Tyki asked, but Allen could hear the demanding tone in his smooth voice.

"Why?" Allen asked, tipping his head.

"You have to study." Tyki lied.

Allen pressed his lips together tightly and they began to turn white. Tyki's golden eyes soon lit up with understandment and he chuckled lightly, closing the book and putting it on the other side of the table... Far out of Allen's reach.

"Hey!"

"I'd never thought you would lie, Allen." Tyki mused, clapping his hands mockingly. "If you needed some advice why not ask your friend Lavi or... me? Wait, don't you know Cross?"

"I know the bloody demon, but I don't know where he is and I'd like to keep it that way." Allen hissed.

Allen picked up another one of his romance novels, but Tyki tossed it on the other side of the table as if to dare Allen to pick up another romance book. Allen crossed his arms. Tyki seemed to get the picture more and more with time passing by them. He could almost see it all written in Allen's unique irises. It brought a smirk to Tyki's face and Allen started to inch away, uncomfortable and perturb.

"So, Allen, as a token of my appreciation, I'll help you, since you obviously can't go to your friend Lavi about this." Tyki said.

"Appreciation? Can't go to Lavi with what? What are you yapping about, Mikk?"

"Please, call me Tyki. And don't pull that innocent act with me. I'm not dumb and I can tell you're not as innocent and oblivious as everyone thinks you are. Those books there is good enough to be my proof." Tyki said, jabbing his thumb in his pocket as he leaned far back in his wooden chair. "You're studying, but not for an exam. You're studying romance because you're in love, but you can't go to your friend for some reason or you're too shy. And I appreciate you tutoring my niece."

Allen let everything set in before he looked away, gripping his leg tightly. "Niece?"

"Road. She may not be too much younger than me, but she's my niece."

Allen didn't seemed too surprised. He didn't seem to even react, but Tyki couldn't exactly see his face entirely. He could tell Allen was staring at him from the corner of his eyes and his jaw hung open slightly. When his evident shock flew away, he faced Tyki with a small blush on his cheeks.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"Road told the entire family a white-haired cutie was tutoring her and sharing his smarticle power with her."

"Did... she really say _that_?"

Tyki shrugged. "Could've been worse."

"With her, I don't doubt it."

"No, I meant what she really said may have been worse. I only heard bits." Tyki corrected, tapping his hand on the table as he studied Allen. The white-haired man was sitting up straight, red cheeks, a red scar, and a strained smile. Everyone knew Allen had a one-of-a-kind personality, too. "Let's see, for your other question... I know you're in love because one you blushed when I said that. Secondly, I've notice you've been acting a little off in classes lately. Lastly, you aren't normally hiding out in a library reading dirty romance novels. It's about eight o'clock and I thought you would be in the cafeteria eating the food. But I don't really know you."

Allen pushed a strand of hair away from his eyes, sighing in defeat. He pulled his legs up on his chair and he looked at his feet, his hands flat against the chair beneath him. "Am... am I that obvious?"

"Actually... no. It was just a hunch I had, but you just confessed, so I guess I was right." Tyki teased, flicking Allen on the forehead. "So who does Mr Gentleman like?"

Allen licked his lips. He couldn't tell Tyki! He was Road's uncle! He would tell her, wouldn't he? Maybe... But if he told Tyki then the guy could really help Allen and give him some advice. Or even ask Road who she likes... But there's a chance he wouldn't do all that for Allen and he'd only yank his chain... But was it worth the risk? It was only love. No biggie, right?

"I.. uh... Well, I like..." Allen buried half his face in his shoulder, since that's all he could manage to do. "Er, I like... I like..."

"Ty_ki_!"

Allen and Tyki stared at the door as Jasevi, Lulubell, Skin, and... Road walked in. Allen's jaw almost hit the ground. To think he may have told Tyki. That would have been so humiliating.

"Allen, what're you doing here?" Road asked, popping up beside him, startling Allen and making him jump.

"I... Uh-I-I-I-I... I'm just reading... Studying... Ha ha ha, the usual. What are _you_ doing here?" Allen asked nervously.

Road smiled, sitting on the table in front of Allen and swinging her feet. Allen gulped, unbeknownst to him Tyki was watching him intently at how he was reacting to Road.

"We were looking for Tyki. So what'cha studying for?" Road asked, popping a pink bubble as she said that.

"A... I'm studying... for my music class... We have an exam in a few days." Allen whispered, yanking at his collar. Was it just him or was it getting hot in here?

Road smiled as she looked at all the books Allen had beside him. She got up, pranced around-spitting her gum out-and when she got behind Allen she set hands on his shoulders. He could feel her breath snaking down his neck, giving him chills and making him tremble. She put her lips right beside his ear. Allen could feel them just barely touching his skin and he gulped again.

"Allen," she purred, forcing him to look at her. "Ne, let's play a game."

Allen stared into her golden eyes that were so simliar to her family's, yet so different. They were but inches apart and he could smell watermelon coming from her lips. Must have been her gum. His mouth suddenly ached and his hands was having a hard time behaving. He had such intense urges, but he was too shy to convey, even if he had permission. Besides, people were around...

"Wh-what kind of game?" Allen questioned.

Road snickered, pulling out a small box from her pocket. She made Allen stand up and took a pink stick out of the box as she pushed him against one of the bookshelves. Allen yelped, but more out of surprise than pain. He noticed every one of Road's friends were watching them. Road pressed up against him, her hand near his thigh as the other one holding both the pink stick and the box.

"It's called the pocky game."

"The... pocky game?"

Allen hard the twins snicker. Looking at the small group, he saw Lulubell fold her arms and Tyki rolled his eyes.

"Don't tease the poor kid, Road. He's tutoring you, ya ought to be nice to him."

"I am being nice. It's not like I'm harassing him. Besides, it's a real game. So will ya play, Allen?"

"Wha-what are the rules?" Allen murmured.

Road smirked. "Easy. Put this end in your mouth and I put this end in my mouth." Road said, putting the pink, strawberry-flavored pocky stick in her mouth. Allen was reluctant and unsure, but he put the other end in his mouth. His teeth lightly bit it to keep the pocky stick in place. His eyes ogled her plush lips, then he went lower. He found her breast, but was unable to stare long and traveled down to her slim waist, her skirt. It was sooooo short. If she were to bent over or move just a little closer and press up against Allen completely he could see so much more, he could see a place he'd love to explore and touch. This thought made him look back up at Road's eyes. His throat was so dry now.

"Now, we chew. The first to pull away loses." Road finished explaining.

"What?" Allen asked, quirking a brow, but she began chewing.

Allen's heart stopped beating. Road was quickly coming closer and closer to his lips. He couldn't even move or eat the part of the pocky stick in his mouth. All he could do was stand there and wait, but then he leaned back and let the pocky stick slide away from his lips.

"Ro-Road!"

Road finished eating the pocky stick, disappointment evident. "_Allen_! She whined. "You are supposed to play."

"I-I can't. Thi-this ga-game is not for me." Allen said, gulping again. "I have to go anyway. See you tomorrow."

Allen tried to leave, but Road grabbed his wrist and pushed him back against the bookshelf. She put another pocky stick between them and Allen stared at it like it was going to kill him. Nevertheless, he took the one end and put it in his mouth, eyeing the pink pocky and Road's pink lips. He could hear the twins hootin' and hollering, either to make the situation worse or to encourage the two playing the game. The others were silent, wondering if Allen could do it or if he'd break away until there'd be no more pockies left. And for several more games Allen lost. There was less than half a box left before Allen decided to even chew. When the one in their mouth snapped again Road became irritated and groaned.

"Allen! You gotta play! Until you chew your end and our lips meet you cannot pull away."

"But... then we'd be kissing." Allen muttered.

Road didn't say her thought, about that being the entire idea of starting the game. Her patience was running out with this. She was so close. So close. All she had to do was get him participate and since it was just a game, he wouldn't think anything about it. He knew it was just Road and her way to have fun... But it was more than that. She _wanted_ Allen to kiss her, but this was the only way to convince him to do so. It just so happened she found him tonight. She doesn't give a damn about the others being there, but it's clear Allen did. If they weren't, then maybe they would have completed this task.

"Let's try one more time." Road whispered, putting another one between them.

Allen reluctantly took his end, eyeing Road with a deep crimson blush upon his cheeks, per usual. His hands lay flat against the bookshelf behind him and Road began to chew. Allen... just couldn't. He couldn't. Seeing he wasn't moving at all, she broke the stick and ate it. '_Time for plan B._'

Allen ate his part of the sugary stick as she pulled away. She walked over to the table and motioned for Allen to follow. Of course Allen followed her and sat back down in his chair. A few minutes later Road and her friends had four bottles of alcohol set on the table with a dozen shot glasses and three regular-sized glasses. Allen's nose wrinkled and he frowned as Road tried handing him half a glass of beer, the scent filling his nostrils.

"Drink up." Road chirped.

"Uh... I don't drink."

Road inwardly groaned. of course he doesn't. "Fine. It's either you play the pocky game or you drink. Your choice."

Allen looked at the alcohol. He didn't care where they got it or when they even brought it in, but it was a definite no. Then he looked at the box of pocky candy. He wanted so badly to kiss Road, but in a foolish game like that? And why did she care about it so much? He should just walk away, but he couldn't bring himself to do so, because despite the foolishness in the game, he knew it was a golden opportunity to kiss Road. He would just have to forget about the people watching.

Exhaling, he sat back in his chair and Road smiled as she got the hint. She took one last pocky and put it on the edge of her lips and Allen took his part for the millionth time. When the game began he chewed and so did Road, but ever so slowly. It was suspenseful for both Road and Allen, and for the others in the room. For Alma, the person watching, and for the Vandalizers.

Allen nibbled, savoring the sweet strawberry flavor. He watched Road lean closer, coming closer. It wasn't long until she sat on his lap, her hands on his neck. He studied her legs as they straddled him and his knees went up her skirt, he realized, causing his blush to deepen. It was also then he realized that he may never be around Road without blushing. But he was anticipating this moment. Their lips were coming closer to each other, their breath hitting the other, their scents filling their noses. Allen squeezed the arm of his chair and his eyes glazed over with deep, deep, passionate longing and wanting... Heat-in his cheeks. Heat-between their bodies. Heat-in his heart. Heat... and desire... and Road was only one bite away before her lips met his... Just two inches... away.

* * *

**Alright! No poem, again, sorry! But I made the chapter extra long to make up for it and I plan on updating soon! There will be a poem next time. PROMISE! So, anyway, I decided, this is going to be rated M. And I'll think about the pairing for IF I should have some on the side or not. Blah, blah, blah. Anyway, thanks for reading. Hope ya enjoyed. **

* * *

**99 luffy, I hope this was enough action to somewhat satisfy you. But don't worry, things are going to get... spicy very soon.**


	7. My Final Release

**- | My Final Release | -**

* * *

Alma's eyes widened as Road and Allen came closer to each other and his breath was caught in his throat. Allen was about to _kiss_ Road. Sure, it was because of a pocky game, but it was still a kiss! The Allen Alma knew would never agree to a game like that, so why did he play it so easily? Oh, that's right... Duh, Alma.

Leaning forward, Alma gripped the bookshelf. Why were they going so slow? Just a little more and...

"What is going on here!?" came a sharp, angry voice and all heads turned.

Alma cursed. Allen was so close and he felt... so disappointed. Alma wasn't sure if he should be encouraging Allen or pushing him away from his feelings, but he knew the latter was wrong and if he were to do that then it might ruin their friendship... He wondered how the others will take this.

* * *

To Allen everything was in a whir. He never looked at the stern man, nor did he take his eyes off Road. He was in a daze, in the mist of confusion and the lost... and great disappointment. But he didn't want to _kiss _Road like _this_, but now that this opportunity was gone... He wished he had. It was here Allen could feel Road's side beneath his hands. When did he grab her? And God he felt so hot. His face was boiling, but he didn't care.

"Walker."

Allen shrieked, facing the person who was speaking to him with all sheepishness he could muster, because truthfully this was an inconvenient time to be caught by a Professor... or the librarian. Shit. The librarian was worse than Professors. It was Bookman! The guy may be short and funny-looking because of his panda façade, but he was strict and harsh and with Lavi, a little abusive.

"Bo-Bookman... I... I..." Allen tried to find some excuse, but couldn't. He felt no shame, though. He hadn't been drinking. There was nothing to be ashamed of. Actually, no one got the chance to drink. "Uh... I... About this... We were... I was... er... pocky game."

Bookman studied the room. Being as observant as he was, Bookman took in every detail of the situation, especially the alcohol and the way Road sat on Allen's lap. He didn't say anything, but he saw a familiar dark eye and strand of black hair off in the aisles. But Bookman took a lot of time considering what was going on... He knew Allen very well. Personally. He had no doubt Allen wouldn't drink, but Allen has been acting very different lately and his position with Road didn't help his case very much.

"You all have detention Saturday." Bookman said, confiscating the alcohol. "Now leave. All of you!"

"Hey! That alcohol's ours! We paid for it!" Devit shouted.

"Yeah, yeah! Ours! We paid for it ya old fart!" Jasdero agreed.

Bookman shot them a look that dared them to speak again about the matter and he will make the situation much worse for them. As he walked away, though, he watched Allen curiously, then shook his head. "I can't believe you got messed up with them, Walker."

Allen blinked. Tyki was tugging him out of the library, but he couldn't even feel his feet move under him. They felt let they were going to cave on him. He could still see Road in front of him, but he knew she wasn't there. It was Tyki and Skin. Road was fuming up ahead while these two were dragging Allen around.

"What... just happened?" Allen asked.

"We all got Saturday detention for something we didn't even do." Tyki answered blandly, shrugging it off as if it were nothing significant.

Allen smacked their hands away from him. Saturday detention? Allen had Saturday detention? He's never had detention before. Should he feel bad about getting it? Should he be ashamed? _What's wrong with me? Of course I'm supposed to be ashamed! I got into trouble... But I almost kissed Road._ Allen shook his head. This girl was really getting to him. He didn't even know how to feel guilty now.

"Hey, Allen."

Allen sighed, staring at the person who said his name-Road. She was smiling, skipping beside him as they walked down the corridors. Allen offered a smile, because that seemed to be the only thing he was capable of doing. Neither one spoke and the silence irked Allen. The longer the silence went on, the more he felt his control slipping. Thinking about everything that's been happening, and the most recent incident, Allen wanted to pin Road against the wall and kiss her, but he had more dignity than that... That's what he tried telling himself.

"Ye-yes, Road?"

Road stopped. Instinctively, Allen mirrored her actions. The sound of heavy footfalls echoed in the hall and Allen knew that meant the others were walking away. With each second that passed while those two were alone, the more anxious Allen became. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing. The idea of talking to her was driving him crazy. After what happened he couldn't help but feel aroused by everything she does. And she was just standing in front of him! He could feel pressure pushing down on his chest and something was squeezing his heart.

"Allen, why wouldn't you play the game?" Road asked, and Allen swore he heard disappointment and pain leaking out of her voice. "Am I not good enough or something?"

"Wha-no! I was just... Afraid." Allen admitted, stepping up to her. Subconsciously his hand moved to her neck, stroking her skin as if to soothe her, to make her feel better. He couldn't take that sad look in her eyes. It made him want to die. "I'm just... I'm a coward, Road. I don't play games like that. They're against everything I stand for. I was-I didn't want to... kiss like that."

Road nodded, pressing her hands flat against his chest. Allen's breath hitched in his throat, eyes wandering around to make sure nobody was around. It was like his body was moving on its own accord as his hand slid up Road's neck and to her face. Because of his gloves he couldn't tell what Road's skin felt like, but he so desperately wanted to know. He wanted to know what it was like to touch Road's skin... To embrace her... To hold her... To taste her...

Road moved her arms around his neck, pulling him down enough to where she was in front of his face, his breath crashing against her tanned flesh. Allen radiated his lust for the first time around her and Road didn't need to be a genius to say her own lust was showing through as well. It was only natural for her restraint to crumble. She was never one to have a lot patience and she never liked waiting. Allen was sweet, Allen was wonderful, Allen was... different. She wanted him. Road always got what she wanted. Allen would be no different. He's not an exception. Whether it's tonight or tomorrow or in a year, Allen would eventually be hers. Road knew she already had Allen wrapped around her finger and a single command can send the two into ectasy, but... she wanted this to be natural. Road didn't want to be a master to a love slave.

"Road..." Allen whispered.

"What?"

Allen leaned in more. Road wanted nothing more for him to come closer, to seal the deal, but if they were in the hall it wasn't going to be good. It was like Allen had read her mind also.

"My room... Let's go to my room." Allen told her.

Where did Allen get the courage? Road expected to have to be the one to drag him, but she was wrong. Tonight, or at least in this moment, Road was the weak one. She was in the daze. Not Allen. She was only able to nod in agreement. Not Allen. If she were to speak, she'd stutter.

Trying not to be conspicuous or loud, Allen slowly led Road to his dorm room. It felt like forever had passed when he unlocked the door and allowed Road to access the room. Road walked in uncertainly. These strange senses were taking over. Her stomach felt bubbly and warm and fuzzy. Her heart was beating dilatorily. Her mind was blank. To either postpone this or to distract herself, Road walked around the room, taking everything in. She's been in here before for studies, but now it felt different. It felt almost wrong. That changed when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and someone's head rested on her shoulder.

"You wanted a kiss?" Allen asked softly, but she could hear his hesitation. Her face was warm, boiling. For the first time in a long time she was blushing. "Is that why you forced me to play that game?"

Road turned around. Whatever felt wrong, whatever she thought was embarrassing a second ago, why she was blushing, it all disappeared. The reasons and the involuntary actions. No, now she was smug. Allen wasn't blushing, but looking at him, Road could tell he was still a little shy. He didn't have the courage to do it. He didn't have the courage to start it. That's the reason why he asked her.

"You're Anonymous." Road mumbled, stroking his hair affectionately. "You're my admirer."

Allen's eyes widened. Hastily, he released Road and backed away. His guest laughed at his antics, smirking as his back hit the wall. He wasn't going anywhere. She knew that. But she also knew that this is exactly what he had wanted. He wanted Road to figure out the puzzle. He wanted Road to know. He wanted Road to return his feelings. That's why she saw a glint in his eyes. He wanted nothing more than Road. He was obsessed.

"Ho-how did you kn-know?" Allen asked.

"It's no hard to figure out. You're not exactly subtle, Allen. The glances, walking by my locker all the time, majoring in literature, loving poetry. Do I need to go on?" Road said.

Allen gulped. "S-so? It's not a big deal. You wouldn't in any way like me so I just gave your poems in hopes it would make you happy because I know I could never be the right guy for you. We're totally different and it's unnatural. You're the total opposite of me. You're always in trouble, your grades are mine split in half. You are beautiful and interesting. You.. you're a girl... I'm a guy... I'm a coward. A freak. A loser. A stupid geek. I am basically a tea-"

Road silenced Allen as she pressed lips against his. Eyes wide, Allen gawked at her, but he couldn't deny the overwhelming feeling over pleasure and excitement coursing through him. If it wasn't for his shock, he'd return the kiss. It was amazing how gentle Road was being toward him. He had expected her to be rough and demanding, but she was merciful and... begging. When she pulled away, breathless, she stared deep into Allen's silver-blue eyes, her hands on his chest like earlier.

"You're rambling again." she murmured.

Clenching his jaw, Allen pressed his cheek against Road's, his lips lingering on her skin. "Why?"

Road took his gloves off. The boy in front of her tensed as she began to unbutton his shirt, but both of them knew that he was definitely enjoying this. He has yearned and longed for her for so long.

"You aren't a freak. You're smart and you're hot. You and I are so different, but I love it. The way you act, the way you talk..." Road yanked his shirt off, tossing it on the floor. Her eyes fell on his left arm. Her smile broadened and she leaned forward, planting many kisses on his arm. "I love your arm. You're too good to pass up. For once I'd like to.. I don't know. For once I want something good and not bad. You are just perfect and angelic. I never paid a lot of attention to you, but once you started giving me those poems, I... I... All I saw was you. All I thought about was you."

Allen blushed. "You are a genuine doll, you know that?"

They both stared at each other for a long time, never moving. They could explain everything better than they had, but they were too caught up in everything to care about being disorganized with their speech. Then, Road sighed, burying her face in his bare chest. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being a bitch. You were the perfect victim. The dares, the taunting, the mocking... I humiliated you countless times and never thought about it. You were undeserving of all that. It bothers me, knowing you care about me so much after everything I do. I treated you so badly, yet you... I don't understand."

His breathing was steady, she noted. His skin was warm and soft. He hadn't a single patch of hair and Road suspected he wouldn't from the beginning, but it was something she wanted to muse about. She didn't know why she was acting the way she was, or why she was apologizing. She didn't quite understand anything anymore. She hardly knew Allen, but she felt like she's known him forever.

"Sometimes I don't understand it either. It's just a feeling I have. I tried hiding it, I tried ignoring it, but Road," Allen settled his hand underneath her chin, making Road look up at him. "I couldn't deny you. This year I accepted it more than I ever had before and I've waited patiently, hoping you'd come up and confess to me. I waited for you and for most of that time I hadn't known that. That's why when I accepted my feelings for you I started to pray you felt the same for me, but you just didn't know it yet. I hoped you loved me, but you denied it. Though that notion hurt me, I believed it was better than not having any love from you at all."

Road smirked. "What are you saying?"

Allen kissed her rosy lips tenderly, lovingly. Road was in heaven. She couldn't even think about how she'd feel if they went all the way. But instead of thinking about that, she ran her fingers through his silky hair and Allen's hands traveled up her body, then back down. His eyes were closed and Road chose to close her eyes, only to indulge in the kiss like a starstruck fool. A pout formed when Allen parted from her lips. "I love you, Road."

Letting go was impossible. The warmth was welcoming. Whilst Road gazed at Allen she saw what she's never seen before-a refugee. Someone she could depend on and always trust. Someone who'd never hurt her. Road only saw liability and a piece of her heart that had been missing for a long time. She found something, someone, who she could surrender to and not mind at all. It was odd, it was new, but it wasn't unwelcomed. "I love you, Allen." Road said, eyes watering.

"You're... crying." Allen mumbled, his thumbs wiping away a few stray tears.

"I am not! I just got something in my eyes! Okay?" Road said defiantly, pushing away from Allen. However, Allen merely smiled and ran his hand through his hair. But looking down, Road smirked. "Now that's hot. You got a boner!"

Allen looked down at his lower region, his entire face a crimson shade. Road, being the person she was, laughed. It was hilarious to think she could make Allen get hard by just kissing him or telling him she loved him. Feeling the urge to tease him, she crawled over to him, slipping her hands into his pants. Allen yelped when her hand groped his adamant penis through the cloth of his boxers. He half wished she wasn't violating his privacy, but more or less he wished she would continue. He squirmed, but it only made her hand rub against his erection. Road liked the way he wiggled about when that happened, so she continued to rub. Slowly at first, but then faster and faster until Allen gasped, bending over and resting his head on her shoulder.

"R-Road, do-don't tease." Allen whined.

His plea went unheard for Road slid her hand down his boxers next. Her thumb rubbed over the tip of his erection and Allen bit his inner lip, trying not to release a sound. Clutching her sides, Allen pushed her toward the bed and laid her down. "Road, please." Allen begged, hiding his face in the crook of her neck as he straddled her hips.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Road purred.

She squeezed him, causing him to moan and collapse on top of her. He couldn't help it. He just felt so weak, but through that, he managed to kick off his shoes. His hands reached under Road's shirt, slithering up her body under he reached her bra. With hesitation or warning, he unclipped it, then yanked her shirt off. With one swift movement, he exposed her chest as Road squeezed one more time, making him arch up this time.

Allen didn't stop though. He carefully finished stripping her until she was completely naked beneath him and her clothes were on the floor. Road stopped playing with him, deciding to strip him down was a better idea. Allen helped her, both fighting to unbutton his jeans and kick them off and onto the floor, his boxers following soon after. And once that was done, they both lay their, admiring each other. Allen scanned her over and over again, placing his hand on her thighs. His eyes fell on her rounded breasts and he could feel himself getting hard again and he was blushing once more. Road appeared cool and full of mirth. She wasn't at all sheepish whereas Allen felt embarrassed to be on top of her, absolutely aroused and bare.

"You're not hot." Road mumbled, her hands exploring his body and her lips kissing him all over. "You're sexy."

Allen just sat there. He was unable to speak, unable to move. Road's body was enticing and beautiful, but he felt he had no right to touch her. To kiss her or to hold her. But Road clearly didn't share this feeling as her hands were everywhere and her kisses started to travel down him abdomen. Allen felt heat between them, in his nether region, and Road was driving him crazy. She just wouldn't sit still and it was making Allen have a harder time trying to talk himself out of this. But he lost his inward battle.

A little roughly, Allen pushed her down on the bed and their lips crashed together. With one hand he held Road's arms above her head and his other hand groped er breast. Road moaned, struggling to free her arms. "Al-Allen, you're te-teasing." she whined.

Allen's mouth moved down her body, tasting every inch and searching for her soft bosom. Discovering her nipple, Allen sucked, earning a moan from Road. Her legs moved about, possibly trying to push Allen under her or something, but Allen wasn't moving. Road hadn't realized how strong he was before now. Allen looked at her, pleased with the expression he saw, but it morphed into some more interesting when he gently nibbled on her nipple.

After a few minutes of teasing and exploring her upper body, his free hand went further down, rubbing her thighs, groping her ass, and then, he stroked her inner thighs. He kissed her again, his tongue invading her mouth when she moaned again. Their tongues battled with each other and Road smiled, noting that with every passing second Allen was getting more demanding and dominant. She was finally able to get a view of his wild side. Once more, she tried to move her arms, to wiggle them free to hug him, to touch him, but he slammed them deep into the mattress, accidentally banging them against the headboard. Road didn't care, but Allen stopped all actions and retreated. Panting heavily, he pressed his mouth against her neck, giving her one more kiss before stopping altogether.

"Road, please, tell me to stop." Allen breathed. "Tell me to stop now before I lose control. I can't hold back anymore. You have to tell me to stop. You have to."

Road saw his eyes were hazy and lost in his lust. Against his will, he continued kissing her and stroking her body. He pressed his body against hers, his lower body grinding against hers over and over again, taunting her. All while he continued to beg her to tell him to stop. But Road didn't want him to and she knew he didn't want to no matter what he said. So she bucked her hips up and grind against him. "Touch me." she whispered, kissing his chest, his neck, his jaw, and finally his mouth. "_Fuck me now, Allen._"

"Bu-but I need to str-ah! St-stop that!" Allen moaned. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Welcome to my world." Road groaned, biting down on his neck and Allen whined. "Allen."

"Stop."

"Allen... Allen... Allen... Allen. Allen. Allen. Allen." Road repeated, whispering into his ear. "You know you want it. You know you want to fuck me. Just plunge right in. You have my permission."

"St-stop." Allen closed his eyes, but Road's whispers continued.

"Do it. You've wanted to have sex with for so long. You've waited and I've waited. Now just-ahhhh!" Road screamed. Allen had lost control and he did just what she asked. Without preparations or warning, he entered her. His mouth clashed with hers to muffle her screams and he released her arms, now comforting her with his loving caresses. "Ah... Allen, i-it hurts."

Allen looked at her apologetically. "It will at first. Just hold on." Allen said as he began to thrust. Road continued to scream and squirm, digging her nails into his back, but Allen never stopped. He was feeling her, kissing her. He whispered sweet words into her ear. And soon, the pain vanished and Road was gasping. "Are you ready now?" Allen asked, firmly holding her hips.

Road pushed up in response. Allen smiled, thrusting faster and faster, going deeper and deeper with every push. Road moaned and screamed his name repeatedly while Allen occasionally grunted or gasped. He never stopped kissing her all over, but after so long, Road got too loud and he had to stifle her cries of pleasure. But it didn't help that the bed was rocking and slamming against the walls now that Road was participating more.

"Road... Oh, Road..." Allen murmured, savoring Road's taste as her tongue explored his mouth. "Hah, Ro-Road... I'm go-oing t-" Allen paused, turning his head as his bedroom door opened. Road glanced at the intruder, but continued to pleasure Allen, and though he was shocked, his hips continued to rock back and forth. His movement began to slow though.

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry man!" Lavi exclaimed, jaw hanging.

Allen blushed. Lavi wasn't the only one in the room. Kanda and Lenalee had walked in too. What the hell?

"Oh my God." Lenalee uttered, running out of the room. "Sorry!"

Allen began to stop, but Road didn't allow it. She forced his head to turn and she planted her mouth on his. She glared at the rude intruders. "Don't mind them, Allen." she seethed.

"But.. but... Road, this is emb-barrassing." Allen mumbled, closing his eyes, but Road wasn't letting him stop. And the darkness that had hugged their and hid their actions was now exposed by the light shining in from the hallway. Allen waved at other two men. "Get the bloody hell out!"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kanda growled, dragging Lavi out and slamming the door.

And Allen cummed at that very moment. He fell on top of Road, pulling out and trying to catch his breath. Road cuddled him, somehow still full of some energy. "Ne, Allen, why the hell didn't you ducking lock the door?"

"I-I wa-asn't thi-thinking." Allen admitted, hugging her. "I should probably go explain."

"Later, baby. I still need to taste you." Road whispered.

"You naughty bitch." Allen mused.

* * *

In the morning, Allen woke with Road in his arms. His gaze softened and he placed his head on top of hers. Her scent filled his nose. Mirth filled his demeanor. "What was I so worried about again?" Allen whispered.

"Mhmm, Allen." Road snuggled closer, yawning. "Can we just skip school?"

Allen nodded. He was too exhausted to go to his classes and he didn't want to leave Road. He knew he would have to eventually get out of bed, but he just wanted to stay put for now. He had gotten what he wanted. Road. She was laying in his bed and he was holding her tight. He had gotten a taste of her and he's seen every inch of her beautiful body. She... took his first kiss and his virginity. But he was honored to have been able to pleasure her.

"Ne, Allen?" Road muttered.

"Hmm?"

"You were wild last night."

Allen smirked. "And you were amazing."

"I like you and all, Allen, but I think I'm going to kill your friends. They could have at least knocked or if they weren't so stupid they would have fucking heard us."

Allen agreed. Okay, sure, he expected that from Kanda, but Lavi and Lenalee?

"Forget about it. Go back to bed." Allen whispered.

"M'kay."

Road fell asleep in the matter of minutes, but Allen couldn't do the same. He waited for awhile before he carefully and sluggishly climbed out of the bed. He winced with every movement. His entire body was sore. He used muscles he didn't even know he had. He was absolutely positive he pulled a muscle or two, but he disregarded it. He took a quick shower and got dressed and brushed his teeth, but he kept his shirt off. He wasn't gong anywhere and Road knew about his arm. When he tidied up the room and somehow managed to switch the bed sheets without waking Road, he sat at his desk.

He gazed at Road for a long time, but he eventually found a pen and his notebook. He grinned, opening to the first empty page and began to write. Little did he know, Road woke up and she watched him. When he finished jotting down whatever it was he was writing, Road spoke. "Can I see that book, Anonymous?" Road teased.

"Go ahead." Allen tossed the book at her and she read through all of them. She found the last poem to be her favorite and she knew it wasn't exactly based on just Road nor was it completely dedicated to her. However, she knew it was the recent events between them that inspired this poem. And it wasn't just last night she was talking about. "It's easier to understand if you read it aloud, Road."

Road smiled. "I understand it, Allen."

"What exactly is 'it' you understand?" Allen questioned, eyebrow raised curiously.

"A life story  
Here it goes  
Be brave shy one  
Try to fight it  
Confess now to thou love

A brief moment  
Stay here please  
Make the brave quiver  
Don't dare fight it  
Come here for our sake

Stand there my angel  
Kiss me dear  
Allow me to indulge  
Can't be numb now  
No fear, reach me now

Together in bliss  
Offer a kiss  
Lay with me tonight  
Join me in ecstasy  
Whisper words in my ear

Don't run away  
I promise you  
Love only for you  
A side of me  
That's wild for you babe

Won't you confess  
Don't you deny  
What lies between us  
I want it to grow  
You can trust me forever

Then we move  
Hearts beat together  
Surrender your heart darling  
Accept what I give  
A hand I give you

Let us talk  
Be with me  
Let's form a relationship  
Be my soul mate  
And I will return always

Simple it is  
Pray for hope  
Words caught in throat  
My body is frozen  
We can make sweet memories

Take my hand  
Give me yours  
I ask for you  
I breathe you in  
We won't spoil our youth."

Allen nodded, tapping his fingers on the desk. "So what do you think it means?"

"It means you're a love drunk romantic."

"I take that as a compliment." Allen mumbled, crawling onto the bed with her. Road leaned on him, giving him his book and resting her head on his warm chest. "If you piece the lines together orderly in each stanza you will get: A life story-a brief moment stand there my angel. Together in bliss, don't run away. Won't you confess? Then we move. Let us talk. Simple, it is, take my hand. Here it goes... Stay here please. Kiss me dear, offer a kiss. I promise you. Don't you deny hearts beat together. Be with me. Pray for hope; give me yours. Be brave shy one-make the brave quiver. Allow me to indulge-lay with me tonight, love only for you, what lies between us. Surrender your heart darling, let's form a relationship. Words caught in throat... I ask for you. Try to fight it? Don't dare fight it! Can't be numb now. Join me in ecstasy. A side of me, I want it to grow. Accept what I give, be my soul mate. My body is frozen. I breathe you in. Confess now to thou love. Come here for our sake. No fear, reach me now, whisper words in my ear... That's wild for you babe... You can trust me forever. A hand I give you, and I will return always. We can make sweet memories. We won't spoil out youth."

Allen felt Road smile against his skin. He set the book down on the mattress, placing a gentle kiss on her head. Her body was cold and so he pulled the blanket over them. He didn't even let the fact that she was naked still irk him. He saw Road, but he saw a soul and a person, not an object of lust. He needn't always ogle. Last night was more than enough exploring.

"You're gonna get somewhere in life, Allen, so why do you like me? Someone who won't be known for more than her money and stupidity and troublemaking shit." Road asked.

"They say opposites attract. And you'll be known and remembered for more than that." Allen rubbed her shoulder. "So don't put yourself down."

"Then stop calling yourself a freak. If you were a damn freak I wouldn't be attracted to you."

"Right." Allen whispered, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. Road climbed into his lap, hugging his torso. "You should get dressed."

"We should repeat last night." Road retorted, pressing her lips against his jaw.

Allen laughed. "No. Neither you nor I are sex slaves. Why don't we just talk?"

"No, I don't wanna! I wanna have fun. Talking ain't fun."

Allen put his book on the desk. Road crossed her arms, but Allen was giving her a special look that all but screamed yes. He tried avoiding her gaze, but it was so hard to. Then... Road started 'messing' around. She unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, ignoring Allen's protests. Although he verbally protested, he made no actions to push her away. Before he knew it, Road had won. He shoved her on her back and they had sex all over again.

* * *

**Okay, so this is the end of the story. Sorry to all those who expected this story to be long, but I hope this was fulfilling enough. I will hopefully make a new longer story with this same pairing very soon. But for now, I'd like to finish my other stories. Thanks for reading and I love you guys! It was so fun writing this story. **


End file.
